Memory Lane
by Sageandmilk
Summary: Stiles gets cursed by witches as a distraction to the pack, and his memories get scattered around the Beacon Hills area. The pack has to deal with a memory-less Stiles, as well as find the scattered memories. (every chapter a different POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lane: Chapter One**

Fucking witches.

I mean seriously. It was summer break- I was supposed to be having the time of my life playing mindless hours of Halo until a completely unreasonable hour and then sleeping. That. Was. All.

And where was I instead? Oh that's right! In the middle of the woods completely immobilised and surrounded by a group of creepy-looking bitches witches.

The plan was for us to sneak in, all wolfy (in Lydia, Allison and my case- just plain awesomely) and take out the witches, who for the past few weeks, had been causing some general mischief around town- bad weather patterns, magical pranks, random explosions- you know, the usual.

The plan, unfortunately, had failed. When we turned up at their little campy-spellcasting clearing-thingy in the woods- we were pretty confident that the problem would soon be solved. What we weren't expecting, was a trap. Yep. Those sneaky bitches knew we were coming all along and had us stopped in our tracks- quite literally too.

Which leads me to the part things got seriously pissy for me. You see none of us could move- anything but our faces, kinda like the paralysis of the Kanima, except this was more like being frozen instead of paralysed since we were all standing upright.

The witches- there were freaking _heaps _of them- were talking quietly amongst themselves next to a large, rather cliché bonfire-thingy- probably figuring out their best strategy to kill us.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Lydia, my golden angel, asked the werewolves. She was somewhere behind me and positioned protectively behind Jackson, who was also somewhere behind me- so I couldn't see them.

"No. They must be using some kind of enchantment." Derek growled from about three steps in front of me. All I could see was the back of him, but he seemed really agitated. Then again he was probably about to die- so who wouldn't be a bit tense?

"Dude, if my body turns up tomorrow, my dad is gonna have some serious questions. _Serious questions._" I stated it as a joke- but I knew it was true and it made me feel guilty. I knew when I got into this whole werewolf business something like this might happen one day- I'd just hoped it wouldn't. I'd never wanted my dad to have to be alone- especially after mum.

"You're _not _going to die Stiles." Derek growled, which I thought was a bit stupid, 'cause, we were in the hands of like a gazillion witches- and _we couldn't move!_

"You sure about that?" asked one witch, obviously the head honcho, coming over from the group, who were braking up, to stand in front of Derek.

She was really beautiful, in a kind of evil Cersei Lannister way and her entire body just screamed _dangerevilpowerkeepaway._

"He's sure." Said Peter- who I almost totally forgot was there, which you should never really do with someone that creepy. Peter had, after the whole Kanima deal, decided to join our little group as the creepy-uncle-no-one-really wanted- but-needed-for-his-brilliant-mind-anyway.

"Witches don't kill humans. They can harm them, but it's against their nature to kill them. You guys are more the prank and cause general mischief race." Peter stated- ever the source of supernatural knowledge- which is probably why Derek had decided not to kill him again actually.

"True that. But there is something we can do…just to keep you little puppies off our backs for a bit hmm?" Cersie Lannister (I'd decided to call her that) said, moving around Derek to come stand in front of me.

Holy shit. Holy shit. I was waaaay too young to die- well technically she said she wouldn't kill me, but that wasn't really making her any less threatening in my eyes at the time.

"Get away from him!" I heard Scott yell from off to the right of me. Yep Scotty, like that was really gonna help at the moment.

The pack was starting to growl at Cersie Lannister- hell even _Boyd _was growling at the witch- but it wasn't really helping much- in fact it was just making the other witches off to the side chuckle at them, like they were cute little puppies all non-threatening.

It was at that moment I knew I was totally doomed.

Cersei Lannister raised her hand and cupped my cheek- holy shit I never thought I'd be saying that!- anyway, her had was cold, ice cold- like it was freezing my soul- but it was also burning, which makes no sense, but at the time made sense and it was freaking scary as shit!

The hand cupping my cheek started to glow- I could hear the pack growling, yelling, calling my name, but at that moment all I could focus on was the witch's beautiful face.

The sounds around me started to go muffled, my vision started to tunnel and life felt like a dream…weightless almost. Vaguely I could hear the muffles screams of _"Stiles!" _from my friends, but at that moment I really didn't care, I didn't care about anything.

Whiteness took over my vision, my last thought was _my God I got killed by fucking Cersei Lannister _and then there was nothing…


	2. Chapter 2: Allison POV

**Chapter Two: Allison POV**

Oh my God!

The crazy witch was touching Stiles! Once I was out of that spell and could freely move I was _so _going to shoot her- not even kidding.

She was caressing his cheek, kind of like a lover would, - and at first he seemed totally freaked out by it, but then he just sort of started going all spaced-out looking and her hand started growing.

"Stiles!" I shouted and started tugging against whatever invisible force was restraining me. I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one. The whole pack- even Peter and Jackson- were yelling and writhing, trying to get at Stiles, trying to stop the witch, trying to do _anything _that could save our friend.

Stiles looked totally out of it- and the witch's' hand was growing brighter and brighter by the second.

Suddenly, Stiles' head flew back and his mouth opened as wide as it looked like it could go. His eyes then started glowing this bright white and the witch seemed really happy with this.

"STILES!" I heard Scott scream from next to me.

Balls of white, glowing, orby energy were extracting themselves from his mouth and flying up to meet the other hand of the witch- the one that wasn't connected to his face.

By the end of it, my throat was raw from screaming and Stiles was slumped on the ground, out like a light.

The witch held the glowing orbs in her hands- there were a total in seven by the end of it. She turned to look at us.

"Do you know what these are?" the crazy bitch asked.

"No we fucking don't you fucking bitch!" Erica screamed from in front of me. She was as angry as I was- and I was furious. No-one hurt the Bambi of the pack. No-one.

The witch just raised her beautifully sculpted eyebrow at that and kept on talking, "These are your little humans memories- _all _of his memories," I heard sharp intakes of breath all round," And I have extracted them."

"Fuck you!" Issac snarled-and wow. He never swears- not ever.

"So this is how it's going to go," the witch said, splaying her hands out, the orbs of light making a circle around her, "I am going to scatter these," as she was saying this, the memories flew into the air and disappeared out of sight. No! "around Beacon Hills. You my puppies, are going to fetch them- that should keep you occupied for a little while. Yes?"

"And what makes you think we're gonna do what you say?!" asked Lydia, anger clearly breaking through in her voice.

"Oh you'll see why shortly!" the witch said, then walked over to the rest of her masses of witches.

"Ta-ta!" she shouted, as they all join hands, chant something in Latin and disappear in the blink of an eye.

After the witch disappears- our bindings loosen and we immediately run to Stiles' side.

He looked as if he was just sleeping on the ground- in the middle of the woods- as if nothing had just happened to him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, shaking him roughly on the shoulder, since he was the closest to him, he had gotten there first.

"Batman! Wake up Batman!" Erica shouted, leaning down and helping with the shaking.

Stiles groaned. We all cheered.

"Stiles?" I asked, leaning down beside the others as Stiles' eyes started to flutter.

We helped him slowly sit up and watched as he looked around the woods- as if he were in a daze. I assumed it was just an after effect of the spell and getting his memories duplicated.

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked, showing the most amount of concern in his voice I'd ever heard from him.

Stiles just blinked at him with a blank look on his face.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, worry taking over his tone.

Stiles just looked around blankly.

Oh. I got it. The others obviously hadn't. Crap. This was really, _really _bad.

"He won't talk." said Peter out of absolute nowhere.

"Why not? What did they do to him!?" Derek growls, looking at Stiles' face and frowning.

"They didn't just duplicate his memories and scatter them Derek. What purpose would that hold? They _extracted _them. He's empty." Peter's words were what I was already thinking. But they hurt to have them put out in the open.

You could see the change in the pack instantly. Growls and whines echoed from one member to another- each person looking at Stiles with worry etched onto their face.

"What do we do?" Scott asked, desperation and tears clearly in his voice, I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I couldn't take my eyes or hand off of Stiles for a second.

"Deaton. He knows about witches. He'll know what to do. He will." Derek stated. It sounded more like a reassurance though, to himself as well as the rest of us. A desperate plea.

It took mere minutes to get to Deaton's clinic- although that was probably because everyone was going _way _beyond the normal speed limit.

On the way there I was in the back seat of the Camero with Stiles and Scott, while Derek drove (read as sped) and Erica rode shotgun, never taking her eyes off of her Batman in the rear view mirror.

The entire ride Stiles didn't say a thing, not one word- it was so unlike him and it scared the hell out of me. He just seemed so _empty_- but then I reminded myself, that's because he was empty.

He did fidget though, bouncing his knees, absent-mindedly chewing his lip or the drawstring of his red hoodie- It was a good sign- I guess even getting your memory wiped doesn't take away the fact that you have ADHD.

When we got to Deaton's, Scott and I had to help lead Stiles to the entrance, both taking one of his hands like he was a little toddler likely to wander off. It made me sad to see him that way when he was usually so smart and sarcastic.

"Dispersísti memor." Deaton said, looking at us all like we'd know just exactly what that means.

"Scattered mind?" asked Lydia- because of course someone with her infinite knowledge can translate Latin.

"Roughly yes. It's an advanced spell- records of it date all the way back the Salem Witch Trials. Nasty one too. It takes every memory a person has and breaks them into collections of seven orbs. The orbs are extracted and scattered over the area in a 10 mile radius- the only way to get the memories back into the victim is for said victim and all of the people- besides the witches- who were there at the time of the extraction- to touch the orb at the same time." Deaton said.

"Oh that sounds soooo easy." Jackson muttered under his breath, and then yelped as Lydia slapped him.

"But how do we find the memories?" asked Derek, who'd not said a word since we'd put Stiles into the car.

"He'll lead you to them one by one- when the time is right. He'll sense them." Deaton explained- pointing at the out-of-it Stiles.

"But what's the point of the spell if it's that easily reversible?" I asked- because really what is?

"Usually it's used as a distraction spell- or in some cases the parties that witness the extraction don't want to help the victim find the lost memories and so the victim remains the way they are forever." Deaton replied.

"Can you _please _stop saying victim?" Scott whined, closing his hands over Stiles' ears as if to shield him from the word.

"Sorry." Replied Deaton- looking a tad sheepish.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking around the vet's room at the rest of the pack.

"We wait."


	3. Chapter 3: Boyd POV

**Chapter Three: Boyd POV**

It was midnight by the time we got back to the abandoned train station. That probably sounds really weird- but it's where the pack hang's out now and where Isaac and Derek live so…

We had all decided pretty early on after leaving Deaton's that we were all staying the night with Stiles. Scott, Erica, Allison, Lydia and I had called our parents and told them we'd be out at some sleepover or whatever excuse and then headed off in our cars.

We were all super worried about Stiles- even Jackson and I was pretty sure he hated Stiles' guts.

He kid was all spacy and acting like a freaking walking zombie- it was creeping me the hell out. The sooner he got his memories back- the better it would be for all of us.

None of us wanted to leave him alone- not when he was like that- it just went against our instincts- as humans and as wolves. So all of us found the biggest space we could- which was the warehouse next to the cars of the train- and we all slept on sleeping bags huddled together like some actual wolf pack, Stiles positioned in-between Scott and Allison like a little toddler and hugging Scott like he was never going to let him go. It was so cute I was gonna throw up.

We were woken up pretty early the next morning by the sound of repeated banging.

It was Stiles, he kept walking into the roller door in this zombie way like he couldn't tell that he obviously couldn't get out that way.

"Stiles no. Stiles stop!" Allison yelled as Scott had to restrain Stiles to stop him from walking to wherever he was trying to get to.

If it wasn't so disturbing it would've been freaking hilarious.

"What's wrong with him?" Isaac asked, coming to stand by me and watch as Derek and Erica joined in helping Scott and Allison get Stiles away from the door.

"No clue." I said and we followed the group as they led Stiles to sit over where Jackson, Peter and Lydia lay in the sleeping bags. That's right Peter. He slept in the actual vicinity of us. It was creepy as fuck if you wanted to know.

"Okay, I think he's good." Said Scott as Stiles stopped struggling in his hold.

They let go.

Aaaaand Stiles bolted for the door, ran head-first into it, got knocked down, got back up and did it all over again. Awesome.

"What the hell is going on?!" Scott screeched, running over to stop Stiles from giving himself a concussion.

"I think he's trying to go somewhere…" Lydia mused, coming over to stand near Stiles.

"Yeah. But where?" asked Erica, looking for all the world a new mother who was just realising how hard it was to look after a child.

"Deaton did say he'd lead us to the memories in his own time…" came Peter's voice from very close behind me. I jumped. HOLY SHIT THAT GUY WAS CREEEPPPY!

"So should we let him go and just follow him?" asked Scott, releasing his tight grip a little from around Stile's waist.

Without answering, Derek moved towards the roller door and lifted it upwards, indicating that, yes that's exactly what we should do.

Scott let go of the skinny boy's waist and he was off like a jet- or he would be if he didn't run like a newborn foul with arthritis.

We followed Stiles as he ran through the forest for a long while. Eventually he slowed to walking though, his body probably telling him enough was enough.

We kept going for hours and hours following Stiles, constantly listening to Jackson's whining and Scott and Isaac's loud singing of "1000 bottles of beer on the wall".

It was at about 12am that I noticed we were all still in our pyjamas- not having bothered to change to chase after the dazed Stilinski.

About an hour after my revelation Stiles finally stopped walking. We were basically were we had been all day, in the forest, surrounded by a bunch of trees. I couldn't see any memory orbs anywhere. I swore to God that if Stiles had made us walk all that way for nothing- once he got his wits back I was going to give it to him.

I heard Jackson voice the same opinion very loudly from behind me- but with much more colourful language.

"Shh!" hissed Lydia and she pointed at Stiles.

He was looking up at the tree in front of him, just looking, not blinking or anything- it was really creepy to be honest.

I looked up to see what he was looking at and inhaled sharply.

Balanced between two thick branches of the pine, was a basketball sized (it had been pea sized when we'd first seen it but it must've grown) glowing ball of light.

"I call dibs on not getting it!" I said, raising my hand in the air. Everyone soon followed, except of course, the mighty Alpha who was waaaay to dignified.

Instead he just rolled his eyes at us and started his way up the tree. It didn't take him long at all to get the memory-ball thingy, considering he was an Alpha werewolf and all.

When he dropped back down, the ball in his hands, Stiles immediately jumped forward to grab a hold as well, his honey eyes brown and leering, like the ball was the most important thing in the world. Well, it probably was to him.

"What do we do now?" Jackson asked in the most whiny tone I'd ever heard, just because he's been walking all day, he's a freaking werewolf. It's not exactly like his feet can get hurt.

"Deaton said we all have to touch it at the same time…" Lydia reminded us, and then went over to touch the orb with Derek and Stiles.

We each, one by one went over to touch the orb until there was only one of us left.

"Why do I have to touch the stinkin' ball?" Jackson demanded, crossing his arms angrily.

"Because I said so! Now get your ass over here!" Lydia went all crazy girlfriend on his ass- which, by the way, totally worked and Jackson touched the orb, connecting us all to it.

Everything went dizzyingly white for a second and then nothing.

_I woke up outside. In town. Outside Scott's house. WITH NO FREAKING BODY! What the fuck?_

_In fact I couldn't even turn my head, it was more like watching a movie, except I was inside the screen its self._

_Oh, I figured .It must be one of Stiles' memories. The others must be experiencing the same thing too then, huh. Well, better sit back and enjoy while it lasts I suppose._

_We could see him standing outside in the grass of what was obviously Scott's house and the sky was dark with night. It couldn't have been too late though- the lights in some of the windows were on and I didn't hear the tell-tale sound of heavy breathing and snoring from the neighbouring houses to indicate that it was late enough that people should be asleep._

_Stiles walked backward a few pace, braced himself, and then he ran, launching himself forward at the vine-covered pillar at the front of the house and latching onto it. He started climbing up the vines slowly, pulling himself clumsily upward as only his human strength would allow._

_He was making quite a noise too- the leaves were rustling and he was grunting with each pull- if he was trying to surprise Scott- it wasn't going to work._

_But just as Stiles was reaching the end of his climb to Scott's window, the front door opened and the owner of said window came out… with a bat._

_Scott obviously wasn't wolf yet- he seemed nervous as he prowled the patio and searched for intruders- he couldn't see Stiles from that angle and must've heard the racket and come downstairs to check what was up._

_Stiles had heard the door open, he kinda stayed still for a moment, probably wondering what to do, and then he proceeded to climb back down, hook his legs around the ledge of Scott's roof, and fling himself out in front of Scott, making himself noticed._

_Scott went crazy, startled, screamed and flailed at the sudden appearance of his best bud- Stiles must've followed his lead 'cause he started doing just the same._

_"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled, still catching his breath from all the screaming- yep definitely not wolf yet._

_"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles responded, like it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked, gesturing to Scott's bat- which was still raised in the air defensively._

_"I thought you were a predator!" Scott explains, stretching his arms out in a defensive gesture._

_"A pre-HA! I ju..Look I know it's late, but you gotta hear this!" Stiles said to Scott, flailing his hands about like he usually did and then just kinda letting himself hang limply, "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago- dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even the _State Police!_" Stiles voice had started to go strained from hanging upside down so long. God, he was a weirdo sometimes._

_"For what?" asks Scott._

_"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles declared, as he flipped himself out of being upside down and landed stumbling on the ground. It wasn't half bad- for a human. He'd probably had practice climbing through Scott's window though._

_"A dead body?" Scott asked, after Stiles landed. Sometimes I questioned the intelligence of that guy._

_"No a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body!" Stiles said, climbing over the railing of the patio and coming to a stand next to Scott._

_"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked- a tad incredulously. Oh Scott, you have no idea do you._

_"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl- Probably in her twenties." Stiles said the last part like he's doing detective work that he learned from his dad- in fact he probably was._

_"Hold on- if they found the body-then what are they looking for?" Scott asked Stiles, who seems to be standing there, all smug in his _Beatles_ shirt probably happy he has all the answers and Scott has to aks._

_"That's the best part!" Stiles went all jumpy and dramatic with excitement, "They only found _Half_." Stiles seemed way too happy over half a dead body in the woods and-wait- Derek had told us this story- Laura. Shit. Derek probably wasn't gonna be happy at seeing this. _

_"We're going." Stiles declared in a finite voice. Did that mean that Stiles was the one that got Scott bit? I wondered… _

_The scene shifted._

_I could see a playground with a bunch of kids playing. The playground was really familiar- it was the one from the Beacon Hills Elementary School, I was sure of it._

_I could see Stiles, sitting off on the pavement, away from the playground and to the side. He looked really young- it must've been his first year- or close to it._

_He kidna looked lonely too, drawing on the pavement with a piece of white rock he'd found on the ground and watching the other kids play with eachother- I felt bad for him, all little kids should have friends- even hyper ones._

_Suddenly a kid came running up to him. He had floppy brown hair, brown eyes and the biggest grin in history on his face. The kid could only be Scott McCall._

_"Hey, I'm Scott!" He said, sitting down beside Stiles, a lunchbox in his hand._

_Stiles looked surprised, as if someone talking to him was something new- it probably was._

_"Stiles!" Stiles said back, grinning at Scott shyly._

_"Dude…that's your name?" Scott asked him, a confused look on his face._

_Stiles grin fell immediately, "Yeah, have a problem with it?" he asked, almost sad looking as if he expected that, yes Scott did have a problem with his name._

_"Nah, I think it's cool!" Scott responded, with a puppy smile._

_"Really!? No-one's ever said that before! They usually tease me when I tell them- even though it's not my real name- but my real name's a lot worse and I like Stiles and I'm gonna call myself anyway so they can stuff it!" Stiles rattled off without taking a breath._

_"I think if anyone teases you about your name…they're just jealous 'cause theirs isn't as…stylish." Scott said, grinning at Stiles, and if I had a hand, I would've face-palmed._

_"Dude…did you just make a pun?" Stiles asked, squinting at Scott incredulously._

_"Yeah why?" Scott answered nervously._

_"You know what Scotty boy? I think we're gonna be good friends!" Stiles declares, throwing his arm around Scott's shoulders and laughing like a maniac._

_The playground fades and the memory changes…_

_It was a familiar place, but completely different from the last one._

_Stiles was alone, leaning against the bar at what was obviously (from the massive amounts of shirtless male strippers) the gay bar _Jungle _sipping at a glass of coke from a straw, in probably the most ridiculous way possible._

_Why was Stiles at Jungle?' _It must've been the night they were tracking Jackson '_I reasoned._

_Stiles looked seriously out of place among all of the stylish tight-clothes wearing and shirtless guys and he obviously noticed the fact- since he was looking like the most awkward thing in history._

_Suddenly, there was someone positioning himself right beside him._

_It was a guy, probably in his mid 20's. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a tight purple v-neck and his auburn hair was stylishly gelled. Yep this guy was definitely gay. But then again it was a gay bar._

_"Hey." The guy said, leaning against the bar next to Stiles and-oh OH! This was gold! Ha and Derek had to watch it too!_

_"Err…Hi?" Stiles seemed pretty damned confused as to why the guy was talking to him in the first place- oh my god the kid was totally oblivious._

_"What's your name sweetie?" the guy asked, moving to run his hand up and down Stiles' arm, and oh my god, Stiles looked so awkward that I was internally laughing so freaking hard._

_"Dude," Stiles said, moving his arm out of creepy-guy's reach," you're like, ancient and sweetie? Really? I'm not a girl!" Stiles backed away into the bar's countertop even more as he was saying this._

_"Your right." Said the guy, leaning right into Stiles' space and putting his arms on the bar, either side of him so he can't escape, "That was rude- you aren't a girl. Thank god for that!" The guy was totally getting in Stiles' space and that was NOT cool with me, and if it wasn't cool with me- Derek must've been going apeshit._

_Suddenly the guy was yanked off of Stiles by his jacket and shoved away- thank the lord!_

_By the most expected person too- Scott McCall, everyone's hero._

_"Hey what was that for!" creepy guy yelled at Scott, clenching his fists and going all 'imma angry'._

_Scott slid his hand around Stiles' waist pulling him close and raised his eyebrow pointedly at the creepy guy, 'Hey babe, this guy causing you any trouble?" he asked Stiles, glaring at the guy._

_The creepy guy went still. _

_"Dude! I swear I didn't know he was taken! I'm sorry!" he shouted and then just took off into the crowd of dancing dudes._

_Scott and Stiles stared at each other for a minute, still with their arms around each other, then broke into a fit of laughter._

_"Oh my GOD did you see his FACE!" Stiles laughed, clutching his stomach with both hands as Scott does the same._

_"Dude, why was he leaning in like he was one step away from going all molesty on you anyway?" Scott asked, still laughing._

_"Scott are you JEALOUS? Nothing to worry about. The dude was a total creeper and I think I'm gonna have nightmares about his breath in my face for a week!" Stiles said, clapping Scott on the shoulder._

_The scene changed again._

_Stiles and his Dad were at the local diner _'Crazy Mack's!' _obviously deciding on what to eat by the the menues they were holding._

_Stiles was a lot younger- about fourteen or so? And he had much longer, wavy hair that reached beyond his ears._

_"I'll just get a chicken burger with curly fries. Dad- what'll you get?" young Stiles asked with a decidedly much higher voice._

_"Bacon and steak sandwich?" the Sheriff posed his answer as a question, tilting his head at the boy sitting opposite him._

_"Like hell you will!" Stiles exploded. "A nice healthy chicken wrap for you- _maybe- _and I mean maybe with a diet coke on the side." Stiles huffed, crossing his arms._

_The Sheriff glared pointedly at his son- but didn't say a word and went back to reading the menu- though I didn't see the point seeing as his son was dictating his order._

_Then a nice, elder waitress, probably my mum's age, Jenny I think her name was, came up to the table to take their orders._

_She smiled warmly at them, "Heya Sherriff, Stiles- what can I getcha?" she asked, bringing out a flip-notebook and a sharpie._

_"We'll get a chicken burger with a side of curly fries and a choc milkshake and for Mr Sheriff over here we'll have a chicken wrap and a diet coke." Stiles supplied, smiling up at the waitress._

_"Still keeping him on that diet I see, eh Stiles?" the waitress asked._

_"Totally! Stiles responded with a grin._

_"Okay, I'll bring you're order out shortly!" she said, smiling and turned to leave._

_As the waitress was walking away though, she halted and stopped in her tracks and then turned around again walking back to the table with a serious expression on her face._

_"Sheriff," She said and placed her hand on the Sheriff's shoulder, "I'm truly, truly sorry about Marion." She said and then spared a quick glance at Stiles, squeezed the Sherriff's shoulder and hurried off back to her job._

_Stiles had stiffened. Gone completely and utterly still- which is a state I had never seen him in before._

_"You okay son?" the Sheriff asked, leaning over to place his hand over his son's comfortingly._

_"Y-yeah, It's all good in the hood dad." Stiles' voice cracked as he said it and he managed a shaky smile._

_The memory faded._


	4. Chapter 4: Scott POV

**Chapter Four: Scott POV**

We all woke up, lying on the ground where we had been before.

The weird memory ball was gone and Stiles looked a bit less dopey than he had before- though he did look way more confused.

"Stiles?" I asked, crawling over to where he was and placing my hand on his shoulder. I was worried- what if the memories had stuffed him up? I mean he was still lacking heaps. That was only 1 out of 7 of the orbs that we needed to collect to get him back to himself.

"Scott." Stiles said, looking at me dazedly. He knew my name!

"Yeah buddy, It's Scott." I said, relief flashing over me as the rest of the pack crawled over to join in on examining Stiles.

"Scott." He repeated looking at me. "Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott!" He said- growing happier and happier by the second.

"Umm…" I said, looking around at the others for some help with this.

"I think we should take him to his house, see what he remembers- his dad's away at a Policing Conference in LA right?" Allison suggested- God she's so smart, and beautiful.

"That sounds good, Scott, Allison and Erica, we'll take Stiles in my car again- it'll be easier if we run back to the cars this time." Derek said.

"Yeah…running sounds good and all. But what about the _NOT _werewolves?" Lydia snarked, her body language going what Stiles called "The ultimate S.A.S.S mode".

"Jackson can carry you. Scott can carry Allison and I'll carry Stiles." Derek said, completely straight faced- like he wasn't just asking for an excuse to touch my best bud, and by the way the rest of the pack snorted- they totally agreed with me.

"Ready to go?" I asked Allison, holding out my arms so she could jump on my back.

"You better not drop me."

* * *

By the time we got to the cars Allison was about ready to throw up.

"Never again." She said, and to her right I saw Lydia nodding in agreement, standing shakily on her knees.

Stiles though, was bouncing with energy and trying to climb back onto Derek for another go- like he was a joy ride or something- Derek must have liked that.

"C'mon Stiles." I said, leading him by his hand to the Camero.

"Scott!" Stiles agreed, following eagerly.

* * *

When we got to the Stilinski house, I unlocked the door using the hidden key under a fake, decorative rock. Stiles had shown me where it was in first grade- trusting me enough since we were best buds. Which is pretty fair since in seventh grade he had his own key made for _our _door.

"Okay Stiles." Allison said gently, once we had herded him through the front door and onto the living room couch, "What do you know?"

Stiles looked puzzled by the questions and for a few seconds, just stared around at us with a scrunched up face like he was thinking really hard.

Then he pointed at me. "You Scott McCall, best bud!" He said, kind of like a child just learning to speak would- and I guess he kind of was learning to speak at that point.

"Me Stiles Stilinski, BATMAN!" He said, tapping himself on the chest and grinning brightly. Erica snorted and Isaac burst out laughing.

"Very good honey, anything else?" Allison asked calmly.

Stiles thought for a second, then got up and moved towards a shelf at the front of the room.

He took out a picture frame and showed it to us. It was a picture taken, probably when Stiles was about eight, he was at the park with his mum and the Sheriff and they looked like a true, happy family.

"Me." He said, tapping his face in the middle.

"Dad." He said, tapping his dad's face off to the left.

"Mum." He said, tapping his mother's face last.

"Any more?" asked Allison.

"Sherrif?" Stiles asked, turning to me and tapping his father's face. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Gone?" he asked sadly, pointing to his mother.

I looked around at the others. Allison smiled at me for moral support and Isaac nodded the go-ahead.

"Yeah buddy, she's gone." I said, patting Stiles' shoulder. He nodded sadly, like he'd known it was coming.

We herded him back to the couch, and sat, making a circle around him, Peter though- the creep, he stood in the doorway and watched us, like he had been ever since this whole thing started.

"We're gonna get your memories back okay Stiles?" I said, looking into Stiles' eyes and gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Don..understand." Stiles said, scrunching up his face and looking around the room.

"I don't think he remembers that he can't remember." Isaac said sadly.

"You know, Stiles would have made a Doctor Who reference to that." Lydia said- and we all laughed.

The next time it happened was a couple of hours later. We were all sitting around, talking about what we were gonna do- when suddenly Stiles stood bolt upright and started walking like he was in a trance.

We all looked at eachother- made a silent agreement and then followed.

* * *

"Oh you've got to be _kidding" _moaned Jackson as we followed Stiles into the public Library.

"What afraid you might actually learn something?" Erica asked, grinning at him.

"No. What if someone sees us?" Jackson retorted, glaring at his fellow blonde.

"We'll just take the chance, now shut up and come one." Derek commanded, and we followed Stiles through the Library.

It was in the Old Western section thank the GODS! No-one ever goes looking there. In fact most of the kids in high school call it the 'makeout' corner, specifically because it was the most secluded part of the library besides the botany section.

"This one's even bigger!" Boyd exclaimed as Stiles held it out to us, and it was true, the thing was the size of a freaking beach ball- how the hell had no-one noticed it yet?

"Let's get this over with." Jackson moaned, putting his hand on the memory beach-ball thing. We all took his lead, and then were plunged into darkness.

_It was the same as last time- we found ourselves completely out of our bodies and in one of Stiles' memories._

_Stiles' Dad was on the couch, a pillow under his head, a blanket around his body and a bottle of JD in his hand. Well this probably wasn't going to be a pleasant memory. Shit._

_"Dad?" Stiles asked from the doorway to the living room as he slowly made his way over to kneel by the couch and his dad's side._

_"What are you doing out of bed?" Stiles asked, frowning and pulling the alcohol away from his obviously drunk father._

_"I just-I just couldn't son." His dad was saying, closing his eyes and laying down his head, "Not tonight. I couldn't sleep in that room, our room- knowing when I wake up she won't be there."_

_Oh. Well this must've sucked for Stiles and I swear to God if I hadn't just been a mind then, I would've gone over and hugged the Hell out of him._

_"I understand dad- believe me I do. Just rest okay- I'll see you in the morning when you have your whopper of a hangover." Stiles said, resting his hand on his father's head and running it through his hair lovingly._

_"I love you son."_

_"I love you too dad."_

_"I'm sorry she's gone."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

_The memory changed._

_It was night time and the streets were alive with kids in all sorts of silly costumes. _

_Oh, Halloween._

_Which one was Stiles?_

_Oh wait- I found him- he was the small one- maybe six or seven, wearing a Batman costume (of-freaking-course) and running around like he was on the biggest sugar high ever- which he probably was._

_He was breaking away from the crowd of kids and parents though, running as fast as he could and laughing hysterically._

_He just kept running and running and running._

_Stiles used to do that as a kid- run off on his own- it was an ADHD thing and it annoyed the shit out of his parents, especially when he got lost._

_Which is exactly what he was now by the look of the tears forming in his little eyes as he looked around the deserted, dimly lit street he found himself on._

_Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Oh my God._

_He looked around in confusion, his tears building and his breath coming quick, starting to build into full on sobs._

_"Hey!" came a voice from across the street- a familiar one._

_"Hey. Are you alright?" and holy shit it was Derek. He was running over to Stiles with a concerned look on his face- which I should mention was completely stubbles, 'cause he was a freaking TWEEN!_

_Stiles just shook his head and cried harder._

_"Where's your mum and dad?" asked Derek, kneeling down to look Stiles in the eye and hold his shaking sholders._

_Stiles just shook his little cowled head again._

_"Are you lost?" Derek guessed._

_Stiles nodded._

_"Do you know where you last saw your parent's?" Derek asked, standing up and holding Stiles' hand in his._

_"I don know where my mama is, but daddy's at home!" Stiles said- he'd stopped crying and was looking at Derek._

_"Can you tell me where you live then Batman?" Derek asked, smiling down at Stiles._

_"Batman lives in Gotham! But I live in the Sheriff's house! Do you know where that is?" Stiles asked Derek, bouncing up and down._

_Derek nodded, picked Stiles up and swung him up on his back in a piggy back. Stiles giggled and clutched at Derek's neck._

_"Does this mean we get married now?" Stiles asked- and what the serious fuck?_

_"What? Why would that be?" asked Derek- confusion written all over his face._

_"'Cause in the movie the person always ends up with the one who rescues them!" Stiles states in all seriousness._

_"Don't think it works that way kid- besides I don't even know your name." Derek said, chuckling to himself._

_"My name is Stiles Stilinski and I am the bestest Batman and husband you'll ever have and don't you forget it!"_

_The hilarious scene changed and nooo! I wanna see more of that one!_

_Derek and Stiles were in the Jeep and Stiles was driving…they were both dripping wet and Stiles was wearing his lacrosse uniform._

_It must've been the night they both got stuck in the pool for hours and Stiles offered to give Derek a ride home…I'd always wondered how that had gone down._

_Derek was fiddling with the radio when suddenly Stiles leaned over and slapped his hand away. Derek looked seriously affronted by this- not every day someone does that to the Alpha- then again not everyone's Stiles._

_Stiles started fiddling with the iPod dock until he found what he was looking for and shouted in triumph._

_When he clicked play a familiar tune filled the air and- no, oh NO WAAAAY!_

_"No. Turn that off right now." Derek said, as I had expected him to._

_"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Stiles claimed- and really? Quoting Supernatural Stiles, to Derek no less?_

_ Just then the lyrics started._

_"Dark in the city night is a wire-"_

_"Stiles no."_

_"Steam in the subway earth is afire-"_

_"Seriously, stop."  
"Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo-  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo"  
"Stiles I will not hesitate to kill you!"  
"In touch with the ground-"_

_"STILE-"  
"I'm on the hunt I'm after you-"_

_"No. Seriously, Enough."  
"Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

_Derek smashed the iPod in his fist._

_That was…yeah…the memory shifted._

_They were in one of the rooms in the hospital and Stiles was being pushed up against a bunch of cabinets by Chris Argent and HEY THAT'S MY FRIEND LET GO OF HIM YOU FREAK!_

_"Let me ask you a question Stiles!" Mr Argent yells into Stiles face, "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?!" He asked._

_"No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." Stiles responded, breathing heavily._

_"Well I have and the only thing ive ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" Mr Argent asked Stiles_

_"Not really. No offence to your story- telling skills" Oh my God Stiles._

_"He tried to kill me" Mr Argent said, ignoring Stiles, "And I was forced to put a bullet In. His. Head. The whole while did he lay there dying and he was still trying to claw his way towards me. Still trying to kill me- like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "No." he lied "and it sounds like you need to be a little more selective of-" Mr Argent Smashed his hands either side of Stiles' face- effectively shutting him up._

_"DID SCOTT TRY TO KILL YOU ON THE FULL MOON!?" Mr Argent Demanded/Asked, "Did you have to lock him up!?"_

_"Yeah I did!" Stiles responded. _

_"I had to handcuff him to a radiator," Oh God that wasn't a fun memory, "Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burn the whole house down around him!?" Shit, Stiles was getting angry._

_Mr Argent stopped and smiled. "I hate to dispel a popular rumour Stiles, but we never did that."_

_"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no-one ever breaks it." Well shit. _

_"Never."_

_"What if someone does?" Mr Argent looked taken aback at that._

_"Someone like who?" He asked Stiles._

_"Your sister." HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT! I mean I've always hated her and stuff but HOOOLLLY SHIIIIT._

_The memory changed._

_"Who's car is this?" Stiles asked Peter- and wait- PETER?_

_"Belonged to my nurse." Peter responded_

_"What happened to your nur-"Peter opens the boot, showing the dead body of said nurse…eww "Oh MY GOD!"_

_Peter takes out a bag from the dead woman's arms, hands it to Stiles, who looks kind of disturbed and shocked, looked from Stiles, to the Nurse and said "I got better."_

_Stiles gave Peter a 'WTF' look at that._

_Peter closed the boot, unzipped the bag and took out a laptop- (hey that was MY laptop!) setting it out on top of the car._

_"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles muttered._

_Peter handed Stiles a black portable wifi modem._

_"Oh Wifi." Stiles muttered. _

_"And you're a Mac guy." He said looking at the laptop Peter was opening, "Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?"_

_Peter gave Stiles a 'shut the fuck up' look._

_"Turn it on, get connected." He said._

_"Really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles muttered to himself, fiddling with the Wifi._

_"Look, you still need Scott's username AND password and I'm sorry but I don't them" Stiles lied._

_"You know both of them." Aaaand that plan went down the drain._

_"No. I don't" He insisted._

_"Even If I couldn't hear your heart beat. I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter said._

_"Dude, I swear to God-"and Peter cut him off, smashing his face into the car. Okay I was going to have serious words with that guy._

_"I can be very Persuasive Stiles," new level of creepy: established, "Don't make me persuade you."_

_He let Stiles go and pushed him back to the laptop._

_Stiles reluctantly started typing._

_"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked._

_"Don't think Stiles! Type." Peter snarked._

_"You're gonna kill people aren't you?" Stiles asked sadly._

_"Only the responsible ones."_

_"Look if I do this- you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." And aww Stiles!_

_"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favourite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone- I need Derek _and _Scott. I need _both _of them." Fuck you Peter._

_"He's not gonna help you." Stiles said._

_"Oh he will. Because it'll save Allison." He had a point there, "And you will because it will save Scott- your best friend" -Stiles looked so resigned in that moment- "whom you know so well, you even have his username and password."_

_Stiles started typing and my guilt was flaring._

_"His username is Allison?" Peter asked in a disbelieving tone and Oh God the pack were watching this too- I was soo gonna get teased later._

_"His password is also Allison?" Peter asked, looking to Stiles. Shit I am so doomed._

_Stiles mirrored Peter with the same disgusted look on his face, "Still want him in your pack?" he said._

_The memory shifts…thank the lord._

_"Where are we going?" little Stiles Stilinski asked from the back seat of the cruiser._

_"It's a surprise sweetie!" answered a very alive- and very healthy Marion Stilinski, who was riding shotgun._

_God I forgot how beautiful Stiles' mum was- I remember the crush I had on her when I was thirteen- not that I'd ever admit it to Stiles._

_She had long, curly chocolate hair and golden eyes. Her skin was flawlessly pale and her heart-shaped face lit up every time she smiled._

_"Can you guys give me a hiiint?" whined stiles from the back seat._

_"Hmmm." Pondered the Sheriff, "Well, your teacher has been telling us you've been getting good scores on your reading." _

_"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping in his seat, "I'm on level 10 and there are only 12 levels until you reach the top of the reading mountain!" – Oh God I remembered the freaking Reading Mountain. 12 levels of reading torture designed to make first graders be competitive in their reading- and holy God did it work with Stiles._

_ "Well. We're rewarding you for all your hard work!" Mrs Stilinski said as the cruiser pulled up- TO THE COMIC BOOK STORE!_

_"Oh my GOD!" Stiles screamed and ran out of the car and straight into the store, leaving his parents behind chuckling and running after him._

_Inside the store Stiles was sifting through Batman comics- which, of course he was._

_The Sheriff came over to him._

_"Batman eh?" he asked his son._

_"Yeah. DC kicks Marvel's ass!" Stiles exclaims, flicking through the Batman books, eyes wide._

_The Sheriff turned to his wife accusingly, "Marion, just what have you been teaching our son?" asked._

_"Oh _come on_ John! You know deep down its true!" Mrs Stilinski says, slapping her husband on the arm._

_The sheriff just rolled his eyes in response and leaned down towards his son, "So…are you Robin now?" he asked._

_Stiles looked seriously insulted- and so did Mrs Stilinski, "Batman!" they both said at the same time._

_"I'm no sidekick! I'm Batman dad!" Stiles exclaimed, running off to look at all the action-figures the store had._

_"I said something wrong didn't I?" The sheriff asked his wife._

_"Yes. Very, very wrong and you need to feel ashamed." She responded, hugging him and kissing his cheek._

_"He's gonna make the house a nightmare pretending to be Batman isn't he?" the Sheriff asked._

_"Better than when he went through his Sherlock Holmes phase and couldn't find a pipe…he stole one of my cigarettes and lit it!" she said._

_"Yeah, this does sound better. As long as he doesn't go attacking any clowns." He responded._

_They both looked at their son… having the time of his life running through the store._

_"Look how happy he is John- this was such a good idea." Mrs Stilinski said, a smile on her face and leaning into he husbands arms._

_"Your ideas are always good hon."_


	5. Chapter 5: Erica POV

We all woke up sprawled over the top of each other and luckily it looked like no-one had seen us so far.

"So…married eh?" I asked, nudging Derek in the ribs with my elbows and raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." He growled at me, looking around at the others to see if anyone else was going to challenge him.

"Stiles- how do you feel?" Derek asked, turning to Stiles, who was splayed out under Peter's legs.

"Get off you creep!" Stiles yelled, pushing Peter away. Huh, must've recognised him then.

"You know me?" asked Peter, grinning at Stiles.

Stiles nods.

"Scott McCall" He said, pointing to Scott.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said, pointing to himself.

"Creepy Uncle Peter." He said, pointing to Peter.

"Sourwolf McAlphapants." He said, pointing to Derek.

We all snorted.

"Anyone else?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

Just then Stiles' phone started to ring… caller ID said 'daddykins'…shit

"Hello, Scott speaking." Scott said, answering the phone.

"Scott? Where's Stiles?" the Sheriff asked on the other end of the phone. Us werewolves being able to hear him due to our advanced senses.

"He's sick…he can't come to the phone 'cause he's in the toilet throwing up." Scott lied- and great now he was gonna make Stiles' dad worry.

"Should I come home early?" the Sheriff asked, sounding concerned.

"No! I mean…It's fine, he's staying at our house and mum's taking real good care of him- you know how much she enjoys having Stiles around!" Scott rushed.

"If you're sure… Tell your mum thanks and tell Stiles to get better. I'll see you soon Scott."

"Bye Mr Stilinski!"

"Well that's one problem we won't have to worry about." Said Lydia.

* * *

It was boring….infinitely so, it was taking _way _longer than last time for Stiles to go all weird and start tracking down his next memory.

For her sake that blonde witch better have been hoping I wouldn't find her, because at that moment- I was seriously considering ripping her beautiful little head off.

We bided our time trying to teach Stiles how to talk. He could string some sentences together, and his facial expressions were even getting more…expressive, but he still acted like a toddler, hardly aware of his surroundings.

And he was shit scared of Peter. Every time that creepy mofo even went close to Stiles, Stiles would scream or throw something or run and hide in Derek's arms- which was totally adorable btw.

But still. Waiting was boring as Hell and listening to Jackson whine and Allison and Scott coo over how cute Stiles was being was starting to get to me.

* * *

THANK GOD!

The torture was finally over.

Scott was in the middle of giving Stiles a bubble bath (hah!), when Stiles stood bolt upright and sprinted towards the door, opening it and running out. Luckily Derek and I were there to stop him.

Oh my God Derek's face was freaking priceless!

Anyway, after Scott got Stiles dressed, we followed him to a nearby field of daisies, which was pretty pleasant all in all.

The orb we found there was even bigger than the last one- like twice the size almost- and god if they were doubling in size every time, what was the next one going to look like?

We all lay down on the pleasant patch of flowers, in a circle around the ball of light, and touched it together.

_It was the same as all the other times we'd done this- we blacked out and came to without bodies._

_I could see Stiles- he looked about twelve and he was walking through the fantasy section of the public library, humming Bohemian Rhapsody under his breath as he walked._

_Oh and there I was! Look at me, twelve years old, before I was wolf. I was really shy back then and honestly the biggest nerd ever- hell I even had glasses! And just look at my frizzy hair!_

_I was climbing the shelf, trying to reach a book at the very top, my legs were wobbling unsteadily- I knew what was going to happen next._

_"Hey, you should probably be using a ladder!" Stiles yelled, coming to stand below me._

_Suddenly my back went completely rigid._

_"Are you okay?" He asked me, obviously worried._

_I started to seize up, falling down from the bookcase as I trembled- luckily Stiles was there to catch me._

_"Woah!" he lowered me down as I shook, and set me on my side, pulling my hair away from my face._

_He looked at me shaking frowning, and then he quickly started undoing his belt in haste._

_Once Stiles had got his belt off- he placed it in my mouth- he must've known that people having seizures can sometimes bite their tongue. I was really grateful- not many other kids had helped me through a seizure before._

_The quakes started to settle and turned into small quivers; soon I was panting and regaining full use of my body by the looks of it._

_The down side was I had noticed a steady wet-patch growing on the front of my jeans and spit dribbling out the corner of my mouth._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking down at twelve year old me in worry._

_"I just had a seizure in what way would that make me okay?!" I snapped at him. I may have regretted that immediately._

_"You're right, I'm so sorry- you're name's Erica yeah?" He asked, looking at me._

_"Yeah- you're Stiles, the Sheriff's kid. Thanks for helping me. Most kids just sit back and laugh." I said- smiling at him._

_"Well those kids are assholes. Do you need an ambulance?" he asked, brushing my sweaty hair back away from my head._

_I looked down at my pee-soaked jeans. "Yeah. I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing." I said, tears trailing down my face._

_"It's fine- you couldn't help it and it wasn't on purpose. Not like the time I had to go to the ER, 'cause my best friend dared my to superglue a crayon up my nose." He said, pulling out his mobile phone._

_I laughed as he dialled the ambulance- that was the moment I realised I might have a tiny crush on the Sheriff's son._

_The memory faded and changed._

_I could see Stiles, Lydia and Peter on the High school Football field-it didn't look good._

_Lydia was absolutely covered in blood and unconscious, with Peter leaning over her._

_Peter was growling at Stiles, who was kneeling down and looking like he really wanted to help her._

_"Don't kill her." Stiles pleaded, "Please."_

_"Of course not" said Peter, flourishing his claws in a freaking cliché super villain way, blood running down his chin._

_"Just tell me how to find Derek."_

_"W-what?" Stiles, responded._

_"Tell me how to find Derek, now." Peter said stroking Lydia's cheek with a claw- shit she was probably watching and getting seriously creeped out- Hell everyone was probably getting creeped out._

_"I don't know that! How would I know that?" Stiles asked desperately._

_"Because you're the clever one aren't you. And because deception has a particularly accurate scent Stiles" Peter said, "Tell me the truth...or I will rip her apart."_

_"Look I don't know okay I sw- I swear to God I have no idea." Stiles said, sounding distraught._

_"TELL ME!" Peter Alpha roared- and was that really necessary Peter? He was probably feeling real smug watching this too._

_"Okay. Okay. Okay, look…I think he knew." Stiles said._

_"Knew what?" _

_"Derek- I think he- I think he knew he was gonna be caught."_

_"By the Argents…and?"_

_"When-when they were shot he- Scott he- I think he took Scott's phone."_

_"Why?" Peter asked in a really quite demeaning voice._

_"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it- and if it's still on you can find him."_

_Our surroundings changed._

_I could see Stiles, he was standing outside his house- in his lacrosse uniform and he looked really beaten up-oh it must've been after the Gerard thing._

_"It's now or never Stilinski." He muttered and turned the nob to his front door, going inside._

_He limped up the stairs, wincing and groaning every step- his human body rejecting the movement. If I ever saw Gerard again- if he was even still alive- he was DEAD dead._

_I could hear his dad pacing around in his room- and obviously so could Stiles by the way he hesitated on the last step._

_He walked to his room._

_"Come on Stiles where the Hell are you?" his dad was muttering to himself._

_"Right here." Stiles answered, standing in the doorway._

_His dad looked at him, taking in the cuts and bruises and they both started walking towards each other at the same time._

_"It's okay, dad- It's okay." Stiles said and his father came over and touched his face._

_"Who did it?" he growled angrily._

_'It's okay- It was just a couple kids from the other team. They were pissed about looking and I was mouthing off- you know and the next thing I know I was-"_

_"Who was it?" his dad demanded._

_"Dad! I don't know I didn't even see them really." He lied._

_"I want descriptions."_

_"Dad. Come on It's not even that bad!" I was fucking going to kill Gerard._

_"I'm calling that school- I'm calling 'em and I'm personally gonna go down there and I'm gonna pistol whip these little bastards!-"_

_"Dad! I – I said I was okay!" Stiles protested, looking the Sheriff in the eye._

_They looked at each other for a moment- then the Sheriff broke and reached over to hug his son._

_They stayed like that for a while._

_"You smell Stiles." The Sheriff laughed tearily._

_"Yeah- sweat and dirt'll do that to ya- mind if I go have a shower?" Stiles responded._

_"Go ahead- I'll call off the search."_

_Stiles nodded and headed over to the bathroom._

_Once inside he closed the door leaned back against it and breathed heavily for a few moments._

_"Gerard Argent- you psychopathic pensioner- I am going to fucking kill you." He muttered with closed eyes and oh, I guess the secret's out now._

_Stiles had sworn Boyd, Lydia and I to secrecy- telling the rest of the pack the same story he had to his Dad._

_Stiles moved away from the door to stand in front of the mirror._

_"This is gonna hurt like shit." He whined, and started pulling his shirt off._

_It was a slow, and by the looks and sounds of it, agonising process, and by the time he got his shirt of he was panting and sweating buckets._

_He then looked into the mirror and winced- I would've too if I had a face._

_His torso was a mass of red, black, blue and purple clearly in the shape of fist and boot prints. There was one specific bruise, stretching over the lower half of his left ribs that was as black and swollen- he must have either broken- or cracked something by the looks of it._

_Stiles poked at it and let out a large yelp._

_"AGGG! I hate my liiiiiife!" he moaned, resting his head on the mirror in exasperation._

_It changed again- It was now Scott, Matt, Derek and Stiles at the police station._

_Derek and Stiles were on the ground, Stiles on top of Derek (wow!) not moving-must've been the Kanima._

_Yeah it was, Jackson was standing in the corner._

_"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her." Matt was saying to Scott, "I won't even let Jackson near her."_

_"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yelled from on top of Derek._

_Matt grabbed Stiles, rolling him off of Derek and onto the ground beside him. He then stepped on Stiles' chest and added pressure- Stiles' face started going red._

_"This work better for you?" Matt asked Scott as Stiles struggles to breath._

_"Okay just stop! Stop!" Scott yelled._

_"Then do what I tell you to!"_

_"Okay. Alright. Just Stop!"_

_Matt released his foot and Stiles started coughing and choking- dragging in as much air in as he could._

_The next thing I knew I was seeing Lydia's party- the one I wasn't allowed to go to because of the freaking full moon!_

_I did hear though, that the punch got spiked with wolfsbane and everybody started hallucinating- so it was probably for the best._

_Stiles was standing there drinking said punch- oh this was gonna be good- what was it gonna be naked Lydia- Derek? Both?_

_"Why am I wearing black?" I heard coming from across the pool, it was Sheriff Stilinski in a black suit, "what are you an idiot? I just came from a funeral you don't know people wear black- at funerals!?"_

_"Dude chill it was just a-"the kid the Sheriff was yelling to started._

_"Chill? Get out of my face!" the sheriff growled, pushing the kid away. It didn't seem like the way Stiles' dad usually acted at all- what the hell was going on? _

_The crowd watching went silent and the Sheriff turned to his son._

_"It's you. It's all you. You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital, slowly dying, I thought, how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own?!" The Sheriff was saying to Stiles, who looked on the verge of tears._

_"This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?! It's all you. It's you _Stiles. _You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me." The sheriff then drew back the bottle of whiskey he had in his hand and aimed it to throw._

_Stiles ducked, throwing his hands up to protect himself, but when he looked up the party had gone back to normal- no father and no silent crowd. It had all been a hallucination._

_A silent tear rolled down his cheek._

_The memory changed._

_We were in the train station and I was lying on the ground, screaming and getting supported by Derek._

_"Hold her up!" Derek yelled and Stiles went rushing over to hold my head in his lap._

_"Is she dying?" Stiles asked._

_"She might- I – that's why this is gonna hurt." Derek said- then BROKE MY FUCKING ARM._

_"You broke her arm!?" Stiles screamed at Derek- aww he got angry for me._

_"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek retorted, still freaking squeezing my arm!_

_"I still gotta get the venom out- this is where it's really gonna hurt." And then Derek freaking sunk his claws into me and cut my arm open. It hurt like fuck. I saw myself screaming like mad- man even in pain I am hot._

_Eventually I stopped screaming and sort of started whimpering- leaning myself back into Stiles' body panting._

_I looked up at him and smiled._

_"Stiles. You make a good Batman." I said, smiling at him, then I passed out._

_Stiles was in the woods, three young men surrounding him, one of them pinning him to a tree._

_"Where is the Alpha?" the one pinning Stiles asked, shoving Stiles harder into the bark._

_"No clue- maybe should go and ask an _actual _werewolf." Stiles replied, grinning at the man._

_The man did not grin back, instead he pulled out a rather sharp looking switch-blade and held it to Stiles' collar bone._

_"Tell me." He said._

_"Dude, would that if I could! But I don't know!" Stiles lied, eyeing the knife warily._

_The man twisted the knife into the area above Stiles' collar bone slowly, and Stiles screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip and looking determined not to scream._

_"Where?" the man asked, pressing the knife in deeper, making a column of blood appear on Stiles' plaid shirt._

_"Can you actually say more than five syllables? Or is that your maximum?" Stiles joked, breathing heavily in pain._

_The man glared, pulled the knife out (which made Stiles whimper) and placed in his pocket._

_Then the man put one of his hands on Stiles' wounded shoulder, the other on his other arm and _pulled.

_There was a grinding/popping noise along with the sound of Stiles screaming._

_The jerk had dislocated his shoulder._

_"Where. Is. Your. Alpha? Don't make me do the other one." The man said, pulling out his knife again._

_"Aren't hunters supposed to have a fucking code!" Stiles moaned, glaring at the man._

_"These ones went rouge." came the voice of Chris Argent from the other side of the woods._

_In a blink of an eye, all the men interrogating Stiles suddenly had bullets in their heads- Chris Argent being the one to pull the trigger._

_The scene changed and we were back in the car park with Peter and Stiles like in one of the previous memories._

_"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked Peter- and what kind of question was that?!_

_Peter walked towards Stiles menacingly._

_"Oh-God." Stiles said- probably rethinking his idea to talk._

_"Don't you understand yet?" asked Peter, "I'm not the bad guy here."_

_"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" – Stiles had a point there._

_"I like you Stiles." Creep, "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." – okay that just screamed wrooong._

_"Do you want the bite?" Peter asked._

_"What?"_

_"Do you want. The. Bite- if it doesn't kill you- and it _could _– you'll become like us." Peter said._

_"Like you." Stiles responded._

_"Yes. A werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter seemed a bit annoyed with Stiles._

_"That first night it the woods I only took Scott because I needed a new pack- it could have easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker- more popular. Watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more? "Peter Took Stiles' arm._

_"Yes or no?" He asked, holding his lips up to Stiles' arm,_

_Just before Peter took the bite, Stiles yanked his arm away._

_"I don't wanna be like you." He snarled at Peter._

_Blackness enveloped me and I saw nothing._


	6. Chapter 6: Jackson POV

**Chapter Six: Jackson POV**

I woke with a start, lying down next to Lydia in the meadow of daisies.

I could hear Derek yelling t Peter.

"You offered him the bite!? It could've killed him!" Yeah…he seemed pretty mad…better not intervene.

Peter was just standing by smirking his creepy smirk, like he wasn't about to get his throat ripped out by an Alpha.

I was sitting down, contemplating what was going to happen next- when I heard something load and abnormal.

An erratic 'Thump thump thump' of someone's heart beating way to fast- in panic. It was coming from Stilinski.

"Hey stop!" I yelled at the Hales, going over to stand by the panicking human.

"What?!" Derek growled, turning to me, his eyes flashing red.

"Not that I care or anything- but amnesiac over hear has a really abnormal heart rate." I said, crossing my arms and pointing to Stilinski, who had his head in his hands and was rocking back and forth.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, obviously worried, going over to look at the boy- but McCall beat him to it.

"Buddy- what's wrong?" Scott asked, shaking Stilkinski's shoulders.

He looked up, with tears in his eyes, and stared straight at Scott.

"That's what my life is like?" he whispered and oh, well those memories we'd just seen, especially finding out it was Gerard who hurt him….I guessed it must've taken their toll.

"That's what I've forgotten?" He asked us all, looking around in distraught.

"If that's what my life is like….I-I don't want it. It's better I can't remember." He stated.

I felt bad. I'd been whining and groaning about my own life and I'd never stopped to notice what had been happening to Stiles. But we needed him back- even if he was a pain in the ass, Stilinski had something special that just held the pack together- and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"No. God no- Stiles." Scott said, cupping Stiles' face with his hands.

"Listen, all that bad stuff- that's only some of your life. You're also a hero! That stuff happens to us too- and if you weren't there for the times it did…to save us all from it…we wouldn't be here right now. Stiles…we need you. You're my best friend and I love you to death and I can't live my life without you so please- just please do this for us." Scott had started crying- and I couldn't find it within myself to make a joke about it.

"Really? I'm a hero?" Stiles asked, looking up at Scott.

"Yeah. You're my Batman." Erica said, coming over to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"And when you get all your memories back, we're going to go track down Gerard Argent and kill him together eh?" She asked him- making Stiles just look confused.

"Ahh…" he said.

"Erica, don't scare him." Allison scolded, going over to ruffle Stiles hair- which I had just noticed was now- not a buzz cut.

"Can we _please _get out of this damned meadow? It's making my nose itch!" I moaned.

* * *

Stilinski had been spending most of his time with Allison, Erica and Scott. Even though he still couldn't remember Allison, and he had only just remembered Erica- he seemed to bond with those three the most- not leaving their sides for a second.

Lydia was upset though, since she had been in one of the memories- yet he still couldn't remember her, still looked at her with the same confusion on his face that he looked at me with when he saw her. I tried to reassure her that, one specific memory, where she was mostly unconscious and where Stilinski was in the presence of a creepy Alpha Peter- probably wouldn't help him recall her, and that she just had to be patient.

Ever since the whole memory thing happened to Stilinski, she had barely been paying any attention to me- she was too caught up with her worry for the kid. It made me a bit jealous- even though I knew she only thought of him as a close friend. I just wanted to find those damned memories and have my girlfriend back.

Which was why I was pretty happy when Stilinski randomly jumped up, and ran out of the house. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT!

We all followed, bleary eyed and half awake, Lydia forcing me to carry her on my back like I was some kind of pack-mule. I wasn't gonna say no to her though, she got seriously scary when she was denied.

The next collection of memories was about two miles outside of town, in an abandoned tin-shed by the side of the road. The ball of light- thankfully, was no bigger than the last one, but it still shone brightly in the darkness and it hurt my oversensitive eyes to look at.

It was a bit tight all of us fitting into the tin shed, but we managed it- and placed a hand each on the memory ball.

_I found myself looking at a beautiful woman, baking in the kitchen._

_"Stiles honey, come help Mama make the cake!" she yelled, laughing as she swayed her body the music that was blearing through the CD-player._

_"Coming MAMA!" a small Stilinki yelled, running up into the kitchen to give his mum a hug. To say the love him and his mum shared didn't give me a spark of jealousy…would be an absolute lie._

_"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven." The woman sings, propping her son up to sit on the counter._

_"C'mon honey, sing along!" She shouted and went back to mixing as Stiles joined in singing._

_"When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

_She had started to sway to the music, using the wooden mixing spoon, still dripping chocolate batter into the bowl, as her microphone._

_"There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven."_

_Stiles, at this point was swaying his little feet to the beat and singing completely out of tune with the song- trying to match his mum's beautiful tone._

_"Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder." Mrs. Stilinski swayed, twirling her mixing bowl with her._

_"There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving." Mrs Stilinski, puts down the bowl and picks up her son, twirling him around at this point._

_"In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_

_And the voices of those who stand looking." She was singing at the top of her lungs and Stiles was giggling manically- it made my heart ache that I'd never had something like that._

_"Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder."_

_They started dancing to the beat, Stiles stomping and Mrs Stilinski twirling, her dark hair flying around her face._

_"And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_

_And the forests will echo with laughter."_

_Stiles was laughing and his mum was smiling wide and beautiful._

_His mum leaned down on her knees and started singing with him to the next verse, whole-heartedly pelting along to the tune._

_"If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on._

_And it makes me wonder."_

_Mrs Stilinski bopped her son on the nose, giggling as she sung, her eyes shining bright with youth._

_"Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_

_The piper's calling you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?"_

_Suddenly she rose, grabbed her spoon microphone, and gave one to Stiles, and they rocked out the next verse together, swaying their hands in the air- smiles on their faces._

_"And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul._

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold._

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last._

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not to roll."_

_At the end they wound up in each other's arms, laughing like mad as they whispered the last line together,_

**_"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_**

_The memory changed- I still had the strong feeling of jealousy in my gut afterwards though._

_"Hey daaaaaaad." Stilinski was saying, jumping up and down next to his dad's armchair, where his father was reading a newspaper. Stiles looked about ten and his hair was long and curly like his mum's._

_"Yes son?" his father asked, not looking up from his newspaper once._

_"Can we please, please, please get a dog pleeeeaaaaase!" said Stiles, pouting right into his father's face._

_"I don't know son, dogs are a big responsibility."_

_"I promise I'll feed him, and look after him and I'll wash him and take him for walks and I'll be the bestest dog owner ever dad, I swear!" Stiles promised, jumping up and down next to his father._

_"Son, I have to remind you to take your Adderall in the morning almost every day- what makes you think you're responsible enough to look after a living creature hmmm?" the sheriff asked, looking Stiles right in the eye and raising one eyebrow in a fatherly way._

_"You won't have to remind me with a dog! A dog is like a living walking reminder- as soon as I look at it I'll give it attention and I'll spoil it rotten- but not too much- so pleeeease!?" Stiles begged, getting down on his knees._

_"Ask your mother first and then we'll see." His father answered._

_"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed happily._

_"That wasn't a yes Stiles."_

_"Might as well've been- mum's a pushover!"_

_The scene changed- Stiles, his mum and dad were at the local park._

_Stiles looked about seven._

_"Okay kid. Ground rules." His dad was saying, holding his mum's hand, "You can go and play-IF. You are responsible- that means no climbing, no breaking anything and no pestering the locals- got it?"_

_"Yeees daaaaad!" Stiles moaned._

_"AND STAY IN SIGHT!" his dad shouted as Stiles ran off._

_Stiles ran for a while around the park, not staying within sight of his parents at all- he looked like he was searching for something._

_"AHA!" he said as he found it- 'It' was a large wooden branch that Stiles proceeded to pick up and bash things with everywhere he went, shouting something about being a 'ninja assassin' or something, anyway._

_Eventually he stopped though, when he came to a large looking tree- and in his eyes obviously very climbable, because that's just what he started doing- dropping the stick._

_Hadn't his dad told him not to climb stuff? Then again he had told him to stay in sight and that hadn't seemed to work either…_

_Once Stiles reached the highest branch he could, he stopped, catching his breath before looking down and grinning at his effort._

_Suddenly the wind blowed and the branch he was standing on swayed dangerously._

_"Woahahoaa!" Stiles yelled as he tried to regain some balance- and failed falling to the ground._

_There was a loud 'snap' as he made impact and I could tell he had broken something._

_The scene changed._

_They were sitting in a bright- coloured office._

_His dad on one side, his mother on the other, and Stiles in the middle- he had a bruised face and a cast up his arm. This memory must have been shortly after the tree incident._

_"He just- he never does what we say." His mum was saying to a man behind a desk, seated in front of them._

_"We tell him to do something and it's like he does the exact opposite!"_

_"Hmm… "Said the man._

_"Mr and Mrs Stilinski- previously I asked your son to fill out an extensive questionnaire- I also asked you both to fill out some of your own as well- would you like to hear the conclusion I have reached with your son in the room- or would you like him to wait outside?"_

_"He can stay." Mr Stilinski said, patting his hand down on his son's shoulder._

_"It seems- with the lack of focus, the impulsiveness and the noticeable way your son fidgets, along with the results of the questionnaire, your son has a case of ADHD- a hyperactive disorder, I'm sure you've heard of- becoming more and more common in children among his generation actually." The man stated._

_"ADHD? Is there something we did wrong? How did it happen?" Mr Stilinski asked, distraught._

_"No! No sir, you did nothing wrong! Patients are born with it! It was out of your hands! It's just as much a physical illness as well as a mental one." The man reassured._

_"Is there anything we can do?" Mrs Stilinski asked, looking down at her son._

_"It isn't a curable disorder- but you can fight the symptoms. I recommend Adderall as medication- it will help Stiles real his mind back into focus, and relieve some of the symptoms. You should probably cut out processed sugars from his diet too- some studies have shown that- whilst not being the cause of hyperactivity in effected children- it can make it worse." The man said._

_"Thank you Doctor."_

_The scene changed._

_Mr and Mrs Stilinski were out in the backyard- Stiles was spying on them from the corner of the house._

_"I thought you'd quit." The sheriff said, nodding at the cigarette Mrs Stilinski held beneath her lips._

_"You won't judge me will you?" she asked, looking sad._

_"Not with my alcohol problem- besides honey I'd never do that."_

_She nodded- smiling a bit- "It's just- he's such a _handful _you know?" she asked, looking towards her husband. And oh- she was talking about Stiles._

_"So you're smoking 'cause of the stress?" he asked._

_"Does it make me a bad person?" she asked him, wearily._

_"No honey- kids are stressful and they make your life a challenge- but they're completely worth it." Mr Stilinski said, taking his wife's hand in his._

_"More worth it than anything." She agreed._


	7. Chapter 7: Isaac POV

**Chapter Seven: Isaac POV**

I was pretty worried that Stiles was going to have a bad reaction to the memories, like he had with the last set. Especially since these ones seemed pretty damned emotional. But it was fine.

I woke up and we all had considerably more space in the small tin-shed since the memory ball had disappeared- we all immediately started fussing over Stiles.

"I'm fine." he said, smiling at us reassuringly.

"Those memories were actually nice for me- seeing my parents so in love. And seeing my mum singing in the first one- it made me happy." He said- and we all felt relieved at that.

I rode back with Scott, Boyd, Derek and Stiles in the Derek's ride- Derek driving, Boyd shotgun and Stiles sitting in-between Scott and I in the backseat.

Stiles seemed a lot happier- still confused and a bit unsettled, which was understandable since we still had three more memories to go, but he was much brighter. He was even talking more like the old- Stiles, rambling on about the history of the male circumcision and wondering how many bowls it would take for one person to overdose on Fruit Loops.

His memories so far had made me sad. It was obvious his mum was dead, we hadn't seen why- but I had a feeling we would. I could relate to that. He had also gone through a lot of shit by the looks of it, and viewing memories like that had been taking its toll on the pack- making us all grumpy and depressed. I just hoped the memories we had yet to see were happy and had a lot of Scott baggage- like the one with his password, we were all still teasing him about that one!

Scott made sure to call Stiles dad at a reasonable hour in the morning- telling him that Stiles was getting good bed rest and that he was doing fine. Everything seemed to be going pretty good- all we had to do was find the next three memories and then we were done.

* * *

The next bunch of memories weren't found for a while- and by a while I mean three hours. Not a short resting period- even for a werewolf like myself.

The memory ball was found in the yard of a, thankfully, run-down and un-owned house. It was just as big, but no bigger than the last two and thank god for that.

We all reluctantly touched the ball together- and I hoped and prayed the memories would be pleasant- for all of our sakes.

_Stiles was walking along the Lacrosse playing felid backpack in his hands. He was sweaty and panting, so he must've just been practicing- but the rest of the field was empty, so it must have been by himself._

_"Stiles wait!" I heard a voice shout and I saw Henry Fields running towards Stiles, lessening the distance between them. Henry was a year older than us- and kind of a huge jackass. He played basketball, soccer, football and he used to play lacrosse- until something happened and Jackson kicked him off the team. No-one knows what and Jackson won't talk about it, but every time someone mentions Henry's name Jackson got this evil look in his eyes. Shortly after Henry was expelled- everyone knew it had something to do it._

_"Yeah Henry?" Stiles asked, wiping the sweat off of his brow as Henry came up to him. When he lifted his arm though, his shirt rode up; showing a bit of skin- and Henry seemed to stare at it intently, licking his lips._

_"Stiles. You mind if you put your bag down and talk to me for a second?" Henry asked, looking at Stiles and smiling politely. Oh no… I could already see where this was going._

_"Ah..yeah sure." Said Stiles, leaning over to drop his backpack on the grass._

_"So what did you want to talk abou-ahmph!" as soon as Stiles had placed his bag on the ground, Henry had pounced, pinning him to the goal post and harshly shoving his lips against Stiles' in a sloppy kiss._

_Stiles squirmed, kicking his legs out and tried to get out of Henry's grip._

_"Stop struggling- you'll enjoy it I promise." Henry said, creepily, pushing Stiles into the goalpost more and starting to put his hand up Stiles' shirt. Henry was a big kid- it wasn't Stiles' fault he couldn't defend himself against someone so muscled._

_"Henry no. Please stop it!" Stiles protested, trying to push him away._

_"Stop. Struggling!" Henry demanded, pulling Stiles' shirt over his head. Stiles struggled further after that._

_"Henry stop IT! LET ME GO! NO!" Stiles was full on screaming now and trashing in Henry's grip._

_Henry was growing inpatient, "Stop. Struggling. Stiles." He said, bashing Stiles' skull into the goalpost- making Stiles go still._

_Stiles wasn't unconscious- his eyes were still open, but his head looked as if it was bleeding and he looked pretty disorientated- the blow must have given him a concussion. If Derek and Scott weren't gonna track Henry Fields down after seeing this and kill him- I definitely was._

_Henry lowered Stiles down on the grownd, kissing his neck and undoing his belt. I felt a shudder up my spine and hoped to God someone stopped this before it went further._

_My prayers were answered._

_"Hey douchbag!" Jackson yelled as he shoved Henry off of Stiles and started pounding him in the face- which was kind of hypocritical of him since Jackson was also kind of a douchbag._

_"Stiles are you okay?" Danny said, going up to Stiles as Jackson dealt with Henry._

_Danny placed a hand on Stiles' arm and Stiles' whimpered in fear._

_"Hey Stiles, it's okay, It's me Danny. Henry can't hurt you. It's okay- I'm gonna pick you up now okay?" Danny asked and Stiles nodded._

_Danny crouched down and picked Stiles up bridal-style, cradling his bleeding head with one muscled shoulder._

_"You gonna be right with that fuckface Jax?" Danny asked, looking down at Jackson who was now kicking Henry in the ribs- GO JACKSON!_

_"Yeah- we'll have a great time!"_

_"Don't kill him okay? Other than that- do whatever you want- he deserves it." Danny spat, turning around and escorting Stiles away._

_The memory shifted._

_Stiles was walking down the halls, kids and lockers on either side of him. Stiles started coughing as he walked._

_"Hey STILES!" I heard a kid shout out from behind him, "Catch that from you're mum!?" the kid asked and Stiles stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the kid._

_"Nope. I believe I just had something in my throat." Stiles said, a forced pleasant smile on his face._

_"I heard your mum had something in her throat…well technically it was her lungs… but that doesn't stop her from being any less dead does it Stilinski?" the kid sneered._

_Stiles froze, his back straightening and fists clenching as rage took over his face- then he charged._

_Stiles punched and punched and punched. The other little shit got a few good ones in- but no way near as much as Stiles._

_"Stiles- Stiles that's enough" I heard Boyd's voice say as he placed a hand on Stiles' shoulders and lead him away from the little brat._

_"You okay?" asked Allison, who was standing beside Boyd._

_"You think I broke his nose?" Stiles asked, looking down at the kid who was clutching a bleeding nose._

_"Most probably." answered Boyd._

_"Then I'm fantastic."_

_The memory changed again._

_Melanie Piper was leaning against a row of lockers- a bunch of boys surrounding her- obviously saying some pretty harsh stuff by the way they were laughing, and the tears in her eyes._

_Stiles was suddenly there, putting himself between the guys and Melanie._

_"Go away dicks. She's had enough." He growled- and woah, Stiles is never usually that angry._

_"Yeah? And what makes you think we'd do that?" one asked, laughing to his buddies._

_"Because, Tom, if you don't I'll tell Harris about how you- and your friends, got through THE LAST TWO YEARS of chem tests- because you were cheating off of me, and trust me I have substantial proof."_

_The assholes looked at eachother at that- and bolted. Stiles burst out laughing._

_"I didn't really have any proof." He said, "I bet I could convince those idiots the word 'gullible' was written on their forheads!" he started laughing harder._

_"Seeya later Mel!" he shouted, turning away and walking before Melanie could thank him._

_The scene changed._

_Stiles was walking down the crowded school hall, in the same clothes he had been wearing in the previous memory, when suddenly a classroom door opened and a hand reached out to grab him and pull him inside._

_The door was closed behind him and he was faced with an empty classroom all except for a very, very _half naked_ Melanie Piper! OH MY GOD YOU PLAYERR! _

_"Uhhh…" he said, obviously looking at her boobs. Real smooth Stiles. Real smooth._

_"Heeeeeey Stiiiles." Melanie said, placing her hands behind her back casually._

_Stiles snapped out of it._

_"Mel, what are you doing?! Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked, backing up into the nearest wall- seriously man? Way to waste an opportunity with a hot girl!_

_"His friends always treat me like shit. He never stands up for me. So I dumped him. He never treated me right anyway…not like you Stiles." She said, going up to him to press herself against him- well this was fastly going past PG._

_"Melanie I don't think…" Stiles trailed off, pressing himself back into the wall to get away from her._

_"What- don't you think I'm pretty Stiles?" she asked, running her hand down his arm._

_"Y-yeah, super pretty, but- you just broke up with your boyfriend!"_

_"Stiles. I wanted to break up with him- and I want this." She said._

_"You sure?" he didn't seem certain._

_"Positive." She started to take his clothes off._

_"I am so going to Hell for this." He muttered, grabbing Melanie's face and kissing her hard._

_The scene shifted- just before the good part too! AWWWWW!_

_Stiles was in Ms Morell's office, talking whilst playing with a Lacrosse stick in his hand._

_"You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out?" he was saying, still fiddling with his lacrosse sick, "It's called Voluntary Apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding."_

_"But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary any more- it's actually kind of peaceful."_

_"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms Morell asked Stiles._

_Stiles sighed, and looked up from his fiddling, "I don't feel sorry for him." He said, shaking his head slightly._

_"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"_

_"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one….And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer.- Not just of her though- I mean he photoshopped himself _into _these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."_

_He seemed so angry and passionate about it- obviously the thing with Matt had affected him more than I'd originally thought._

_Ms Morell just smiled at him though, like his answer was a good one._

_"One positive thing came out of this though, right?" She asked._

_"Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us- just like, tension when we talk- Same thing with Scott." Stiles answered- obviously taking about his dad._

_"Have you talked to him since that night?" she asked._

_"No. Not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with. I don't think he's talked to Allison either, but that might be more her choice- you know? Her mum dying hit her pretty hard, but I guess it brought her and her dad closer…..Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately, actually the funny thing is- as of right now Lydia's the one who seems the most normal."_

_"And what about you Stiles? Feeling some…anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" Ms Morell asked, smiling at him._

_"Why would you ask me that?" Stiles asked her as he chewed nervously on his lacrosse stick, then looked down, noticed what he was doing and stopped._

_"Ah- no I- I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another ones missing who knows right?" oh hey, he mentioned me!_

_"You mean Isaac. One of the three runaways." Wow, she made us sound like the three musketeers or something. _

_"You haven't… heard from any of them have you?" she asked._

_"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" Stiles asked- changing the subject._

_"I do my notes after the session."_

_"You're memories that good?"_

_"How about we get back to you?" Now she was the one changing the subject._

_"Stiles…"_

_"I'm fine. Yeah. Aside from the not sleeping- the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen." He said. I never knew he felt that way. I should have paid more attention. We all should have._

_"It's called hiper vigilance. The…persistent feeling of being under threat."_

_"But it's not just a feeling, though- it's like it's a panic attack- you know, like I can't even breathe."_

_"Like you're drowning?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So… if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until the very last moment. What if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in."_

_"You do anyway it's a reflex." – Stiles, you're missing her point._

_"But...if you hold off until that reflex kicks in- you have more time right?"_

_"Not much time. "_

_"But MORE time, to fight your way to the surface."_

_"I guess."_

_"More time to be rescued."_

_"More time to be in agonising pain- I mean did you forget about the part where you feel like you're head's exploding?"_

_"If it's about survival…Isn't…a little agony worth it?"_

_"What if it just gets worse- what if it's agony now and- and it's just Hell later on?"_

_"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said; 'If you're going through Hell- keep going."_

_The memory changed._

_Scott and Stiles were talking to each other in the school parking lot._

_"Okay, stand right there." Stiles was saying to Scott._

_"Do you have your keys?" he asked. Scott got out his keys._

_"Perfect!" Stiles said, and started positioning them upright in Scott's hand, "Hold 'em up, like so."_

_"Now. Whatever happens, just think about Allison- try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it? Okay."_

_Stiles looked behind him to a bunch of big guys, turned back to Scott and said "Just keep holding it- right there."_

_He then walked up to a rather expensive looking car, pulling out his keys- oh shit._

_Stiles then went along it, scratching a large, noticeable scratch in the side._

_He stepped away from the car- turned to Scott, pointing with an accusing look and shouted, "Eh hey hey, Dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck bro?"_

_The big guys turned around. Saw Scott with the keys- shit. "What the Hell?!" one of them yelled- going up to Scott._

_Let's just say Scott got the beating of his life. Only seeming not to turn when finding Allison's voice- which is kinda cute. Stiles, just stood by and winced in sympathy at the blows being dealt to his friend._

_The guys only stopped beating on Scott when Mr Harris- the devil himself, intervened._

_The memory changed._

_Stiles and Mr Harris were the only ones in the room, the blackboard said DETENTION, so it was pretty clear why they were there._

_Stiles was watching the clock tick by avidly- his face one of boredom._

_As soon as the handle hit the twelve, Stiles started packing his stuff up in a rush._

_"Sit." Harris said._

_"What? But it's been an hour!" Stiles protested._

_"My detentions an hour and a half." Harris said._

_Stiles' jaw dropped, "You can't do that!" he protested. I noticed he was wearing a shirt with a stripper on it, with the slogan saying: I Support Single Moms. Of course he had that shirt._

_"Oh." Mr Harris said. "But I can. You see. Stiles, since your father was sooo, judicious in his dealings with me- I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now. Sit. Down- before I decide to keep you here all night." _

_He can't do that! that is soooooo not fair! Isn't there some kind of Student-teacher harassment law against it or something? That asshole!_

_Stiles just screwed up his face and sat, resigning himself to another half hour with the devil disguised as a chemistry teacher._


	8. Chapter 8: Derek POV

**Chapter Nine: Derek POV**

By the time we'd gotten back to Stiles' house- Erica and I had already devised a brilliant and violent plan to get back at Henry Fields- the dick who thought he could just touch one of our pack and get away with it. We didn't mention the plan to the others though- not that they'd disapprove of getting revenge- they'd probably just have thought it morally incorrect for a plan to have so much blood involved.

As soon as the memory had finished- Stiles had expressed the fact that he now recognised Isaac, Allison, Boyd and Jackson- which really meant that Lydia was the only one he still didn't know.

The fact that Stiles recognised Isaac- when none of the memories we'd seen so far had him in them- had made Lydia furious and she'd gone on a rampage for about an hour. Finally calming down when it was explained to her that the memory orbs contained _all _of Stiles' memories- and we only got to see a select few of them that were getting passed on to him, when in reality there were billions of memories- many un-important ones like him making a sandwich- that were being passed on also.

Lydia was still pissed though. She wanted Stiles to remember her, and I understood that. I hated it when he had looked at me without recognition- like I was a complete stranger, someone not to be trusted- someone to be _feared. _It _hurt._

When we got back to the house- I made a show of ignoring Peter- like I had for the past few days, since we first saw the way he had treated Stiles in those memories. It was probably a bit childish- but I knew if I talked to him- and saw his smirk- I probably wouldn't be able to hold my anger back.

Peter wasn't always like that, not before. Before- he was kind of like Stiles I guess- which was probably why Peter liked him so much. Peter was my favourite uncle- he used to bring me comics, tease Laura about boys and come to the house dressed as weird wacky things- on my seventh birthday he dressed as a pirate and took me hunting for treasure on the preserve. That Peter was still there, just hidden under all the creepy jokes and murderous intent- I knew it.

While Allison and Lydia were cooking dinner- I pulled Scott aside for some questioning.

"Who was that girl in Stiles' memory?" I asked him.

"What girl?" he asked back- confused. Seriously how could he not know?

"The only freaking girl Scott."

"Ooooh, right. That was Melanie- she's a year above us. Popular- kinda hot. Has a rich dad. Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No reason." I lied, glaring at him and crossing my arms defensively.

"Oh my God! You're totally jealous! Awww that's soooo sweet!" Scott started cooing.

"Tell anyone and I will break your neck." I said- knowing there was no point denying it. "Now. Who is she? To Stiles?"

"To Stiles? Dude- pretty sure she was just a hookup- they made out at a party a few months ago, but Mel's not really looking to settle down and Stiles is interested in someone…else." Scott said. Someone else?

"Lydia. Right. " I said knowing. For some weird reason- Scott facepalmed and walked away muttering, "Oblivious freaking everyone."

The next set of memories was actually out at the preserve- which was convenient. I wondered what it was going to show us next…

_"Hey Danny, I know I've asked you this question a lot…but you still haven't given me an answer…." Stiles and Danny were alone in the locker room- both sitting down and pulling on their shoes._

_"So do. Gay guys. Find. Me. Stiles. Stilinski. Attractive?" Stiles asked and why the hell was he asking Danny that- I was not okay with that._

_Danny was looking at his shoes- not answering. I knew the answer. I could see it in his eyes- plus I'd felt it myself a hundred times over- not that I'd actually ever admitted it._

_"Danno? Dan my boy? Dan the man? Your answer?" Stiles asked, leaning in close to Danny._

_Danny just clenched and unclenched his hands, let out a massive sigh and looked Stiles straight in the eye with a look of determination gracing his features._

_Then he leapt forward, grapping stiles by the shirt and shoving his lips into the other boy's. Stiles froze for a while- looking surprised and then let his eyes slide shut and started to reciprocate the kiss._

_I just wanted this memory to be over- seriously. Putting myself through this wasn't really great. Then again I wasn't putting myself through it- I _had _ to watch it- I didn't have a choice- I couldn't stop it- It was like torture._

_Stiles and Danny were starting to press against each other- letting their hands roam and letting the kiss deepen- I didn't even know Stiles was gay- or bi I guess considering the way he felt about Lydia. I'd always just assumed he was straight, thinking that he'd never…_

_Stiles and Danny were really going at it now, both having removed their shirts- which in Stiles case was something I guess I wanted to see- but the situation was making me the most uncomfortable I had ever felt._

_Thank God the memory ended there._

_Stiles and Scott- as well as a bunch of other kids, were all standing in a hall together._

_They looked about ten years old and Scott was ringing his hands uncomfortably._

_"Why do we have to learn to dance? It's stupid!" Scott said._

_"Because the teachers think the parents will appreciate dancing as a skill set and something about fun and trust exercises and performing to represent the school and a bunch of other bullcrap." Stiles replied._

_"But I can't daaaaaance!" Scott protested._

_"Oh come-on Scotty!" Stiles said, suddenly grabbing Scott around the middle and swinging him around the room._

_"You are the DANCING QUEEEN!" Stiles sang. Oh God- having him as a friend must have been a nightmare sometimes, though nit did seem to be making Scott feel better- If a bit more exasperates at Stiles' antics._

_"Young and free ONLY SEVENTEEN OH YEAAAAAH!"_

_"Dude- I'm ten."_

_"Shut up Scott- you're spoiling the mood I've set,"_

_The memory changed._

_Scott and Stiles were sitting by a bonfire, alone in the woods at night- Stiles was lying next to a bottle of Jack and obviously drunk off his ass._

_"Dude she's just one. One girl. You know- out of so many- there's so many other girls in the sea." Stiles was saying- as Scott sat by, smiling at him._

_"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected._

_"Fish? Why are you taking about fish? Iiii'mm talking about girls. Ah I love girls. I love 'em. Love- especially one's with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three…"_

_"Like Lydia?" Scott asked- of course Lydia._

_"Yeah exactly. Hey! How did you know I was talking about- about- what was I talking about?" Stiles smiled this drunken smile- lighting up his face in the most attractive way and it wasn't _**fair. **_No-one's supposed to look good drunk- It's just a rule._

_The scene changed again._

_"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles and noooo- I did not want this memory shared with the public. Nope. This was not happening. No fucking way._

_"Trace a text." Stiles answered._

_"I came here to do lab work- that's what lab partners do!"_

_"Ugh! And we will- ONCE you trace the text!"_

_"Now- what makes you think I know how?"_

_"I- I looked up your arrest report so…"_

_"I…I was THIRTEEN- they dropped the charges!"_

_Stiles shrugged._

_"No!" Danny said. "We're doing lab work."_

_"Who's he again?" Danny asked, pointing to me where I sat at the back of the room reading a book- If I made it out of this without dyeing of embarrassment- Stiles would pay. Big time._

_"Umm…My cousin…Miguel..." Fucking asshole._

_"Is that…blood on his shirt?"_

_"Yeah-yes. Well he gets these horrible nose bleeds…Hey MIGUEL! I said you could borrow one of my shirts!" Stiles jerked his head towards the dresser violently and repeatedly, making sure I got the point._

_I put down the book and crossed to the dresser- angrily. And took my shirt off._

_"So anyway- I mean we both know you have the skills to-trace that text…so-"_

_"Uh- Stiles?" I asked him as Danny was obviously staring._

_"Yes."_

_"This? No fit." I said, stretching out the I had tried on pointedly._

_"Then try something else on." Stiles responded._

_I turned back to the dresser- giving Stiles my best evil eye as Danny kept looking at me._

_"Sorry." Stiles said to Danny. Then got this look on his face like he _**just **_caught on to the way Danny was looking at me- the little asshole._

_"Hey that one looks pretty good huh?" Stiles asked Danny, gesturing to the blue and orange striped T-shirt I had just put on- which looked God awful on me._

_"What do you think Danny?"_

_"Huh?" Danny asked, pointedly not looking at me._

_"The shirt."_

_"It's- It's not really his colour." Danny said- forcing me to take off the shirt- he was just as bad as Stiles! And the Pack was watching this too!_

_"You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy?" Stiles asked._

_"You are a horrible person."_

_"I know it keeps me awake at night- anyway about that text….-"_

_"Stiles!" I interrupted. "None of these fit!" Stiles looked back at Danny, raising an eyebrow meaningfully._

_"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text." Danny said immediately._

_Stiles raised his hands in the air in victory- the little fucker._

_The memory- not soon enough in my opinion- changed._

_Stiles was limping his way up the stairs- groaning every step. He didn't look like he had any bruises so I wondered what was wrong._

_By the time he got to his room he was huffing and puffing and he collapsed on his bed- groaning as he finally rested._

_But then his laptop started beeping the familiar skype tune._

_"Nooooo!" Stiles, moaned and got up to retrieve the laptop- plopping back on the bed immediately afterwards with it in his hands._

_He answered the call- it was Scott._

_"Hey buddy how's it going?" Scott asked him._

_"I feel like I'm dying!" Stiles moaned. Scott frowned- obviously confused._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Why? Why Scott? Because I had to paddle in eight feet of water for two hours carrying a very heavy sour wolf, after that almost drowning and getting eaten by a freaking giant lizard- and then having to walk myself home, because my dad was the one who drove me to the game- but since he couldn't find me anywhere- he's thought I'd left and my phone was freaking water-logged so I couldn't call anyone! That's why!"_

_"Oh…I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because you were too busy going all, 'you'll never be my Alpha' on Derek that you didn't care what I felt like."_

_"Stiles-"_

_"I'm tires Scott. I gotta go." Stiles said and shut his laptop- pushing it away and off his bead carelessly, then flopping down onto the bed where he lay and immediately passing out._

_How did I not notice his condition before? How many times had he gotten hurt without anyone knowing?_


	9. Chapter 9: Peter POV

**Chapter Nine: Peter POV**

Derek was being broodier than usual- and that's saying something. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that this whole thing with Stiles was affecting him more than he was willing to admit.

I wanted to comfort him, he was my nephew after all, and we had once been really close. But I had burned all those bridges down when I'd killed his sister and offered the bite to _his _Stiles.

I wasn't in the right mind when I bit Laura- and afterwards when I was and Alpha- the rage and constant need for revenge just took over- I never really stopped to feel sorry for what I was doing. But God was I feeling it every day since then. I had killed my niece- killed humans- (although they deserved to be killed admittedly, so I didn't feel too bad about that) and I'd lost the trust of my nephew.

I was going to get it back though…eventually.

* * *

The thing I liked most about the Sherriff's son was how individual he was- with his sarcasm and humour, he wasn't like all those other _boring _Beacon Hills residence that just made me want to swallow a Wolfsbane Tablet at the first sight of them.

So when the next orb was located in the Beacon Hill's Graveyard- in the Hale family's crypt- it wasn't surprising when Stiles lightened the tense mood by clapping his hands together and saying, "Welp- this is awkward!" then trudging towards the orb.

We all followed suit- and got plunged into a world of darkness.

_Stiles and the hot woman I've come to recognise as his mother were sitting outside, by the lake on a nice summer's day._

_Stiles was tossing pieces of bread to the ducks in the lake- while his mum was dragging in breaths of her cigarette._

_"I was wondering…" Stiles started._

_"It's never good to wonder honey- that leads to ideas! Oh no!" his mum replied, shaking her chocolate curls out towards the sun._

_"Hardy har har. Anyway- I was wondering- could I stay at Scott's house this weekend?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes at his mother._

_"Sure thing kiddo! You know I love Scotty- It's good that you have him as a friend."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Maybe you could invite round that girl- what's her name- Lydia?" his mum asked, smirking cheekily._

_"What? Mum no! No way! Why would you even ask that?"_

_"Oh come on Stiles- no girl can resist the charms of a Stilinski!" his mum piped up, nudging him in the shoulder._

_"Evidently this one can- she has been for years." Aww- unrequited love- poor child._

_"You know when I met you're father- I thought he was the biggest dork I'd ever met!" _

_"Really?!" Stiles asked- obviously shocked._

_"Mmm hmmm. And for most of our school life too- until one day he refused to let me say no to going to senior prom with him! And he'd make up these reasons- all these jokes and these comments about how beautiful I was…until I finally realised he was actually kind of cool." _

_Stiles smiled at that- a thoughtful look on his face and he went back to feeding the ducks._

_The memory changed._

_Stiles was being sat down at the kitchen table- being talked to slowly by his parents- he looked about 13._

_His mother's eyes were red and his father looked…done._

_"Stiles- you know how your mum's been coughing a lot lately?" his dad asked- looking at him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well- we went to the doctors to get some tests- and honey…I-I've got lung cancer. They haven't caught it early enough for …surgery, so I'll have to have chemo therapy." His mum was saying, leaning down to hug her son. And it all made sense in that moment. All the memories- with his mum smoking- with her being absent and gone. She was going to die. And the people in this memory had no clue._

_The scene changed._

_Stiles' mother was sitting in a chair- a smock around her shoulders- she was crying. She had pale- pale skin and clumps of her hair were missing. Her cheeks had sunken, her bow-shaped lips losing their plump pinkness and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She looked completely different from the woman I had come to recognise in the previous memories._

_Suddenly Stiles was there, sitting in the chair next to her, pulling a smock around his own shoulders and saying, "I'll have the same as my mother Scotty- shaven not stirred and make it snappy!"_

_"Stiles what are you doing?!" His mother asked._

_"Thought it wasn't fair that you were getting a new look without me. That's really selfish of you mum- I wanna shave my head too!"_

_The heartwarming memory changed._

_Stiles was walking in the hospital, obviously coming back from the vending machines by the large quantity of Reece's Cups in his hands._

_Suddenly he came to a halt outside a room that was bustling full of people._

_The treats dropped from his hands- a look of shock horror on his face. "No." He said. " . NO!"_

_He started braking through the lines of people- but it was too late- by the time he got into the room he saw his father weeping over the obviously dead and broken body of his mother._

_She had tubes- cords and veins all aver her body- her eyes painted a stale yellow and her lips cracked. She looked like she had been dead for days- not moments._

_"No. No. She can't. It's not fair. No. IT'S NOT FAIR! MUM!" Stiles was screaming, leaping over and shaking his mum's shoulders._

_"Stop playing mum. This is a stupid game- it's not funny. We've figured you out-you can stop now! I said you can stop! Please stop playing mum!" Stiles was saying hysterically, shaking his mother's shoulders and sobbing._

_Suddenly his dad leapt up and gripped him tight- they both fell to the floor- sobbing in agony._

_"It's not fair- it's not fair- it's not fair." Stiles kept repeating, over and over again._

_"It's not fair!"_

_The memory changed._

_Stiles was sitting by a grave- he looked about the same age as he had in the last memory- fourteen._

_The grave read:_

_Marion Naomi Stilinski_

_1969- 2009_

_Beloved mother, wife and daughter._

_"Let the angels guide you- and let them shower you in love."_

_Stiles was sitting there, staring unseeing at the gravestone._

_"They said it would get better- When?" He asked, playing with a bouquet of flowers he'd probably brought with him._

_"I can hear dad crying at night- when he thinks I'm asleep- he's always drinking now. And he can't cook for shit, so without you I have to make him packed lunches so he doesn't go off and eat something unhealthy- the sneaky bastard." Stiles chuckled- without any humour._

_"Kids are being awkward at school- they don't know what happened- they just heard my mum's not around anymore, so they're keeping their distance."_

_"I'm sorry I killed you. And I did. Kill you, I mean. It was because of me you started smoking again in the first place. 'Cause I was too hard to handle. Not that I blame you- I'm a real nutcase half the time- I don't know what dad's gonna do, you know?"_

_"I just- I don't feel happy anymore. It's like the world's gone to shit- all anger and pain and guilty agony. And the only fucking person who can save us- Is you- and you're dead. You know?"_

_"I just- I wish it was me instead. I'd give anything- at all. I'm so sorry mum- I'm so fucking sorry." _


	10. Chapter 10: Lydia POV

**Chapter Ten: Lydia POV**

Stiles was a mess. Everyone was just awkwardly sitting around watching him cry and I'd had enough. Even if he didn't know me- I was going to slap some sense into him.

"Stiles you listen to me RIGHT NOW." I demanded, holding his tear stained face in my hands and he looked up at me in fear.

"Her death was not your fault. She chose to smoke. She chose to get stressed- but even then it's not her fault either. Not hers. Not yours. Not anybody's. It's just a shit thing that happens in life. Do you understand?" I said.

"But if it wasn't for me-"

"Cut the crap Stilinski- you made that woman's life worthwhile- she fucking _adored you. _And I'd bet anything if she could go back and do it all again- she'd never regret having you. So stop this self- blaming bullshit and man-up."

Stiles kind of stared at me in awe for a few moments, and then started chuckling.

"I wish I could remember you Lydia. You seem so badass." He said, smiling up at me.

"That's 'cause I am." I replied and hugged him warmly.

* * *

After that we stuck pretty close to eachother- even if Stiles couldn't remember me- I filled him in on all the details. His gigantic crush since third grade, how it kind of left after he realised me and Jackson were forever- and how we became closer friends because of all the werewolf shit we had to go through in the past year.

He seemed almost back to normal now. There was only one collection of memories left, and I was really looking forward to them- because _finally _it would be over and Stiles would finally recognise me.

It seemed really ironic that I was the girl he had been obsessing over for years; yet I was the one he forgot for the longest. It pissed me off too, and I'm not ashamed to say I took it out on Jackson.

I heard Derek and Erica planning to get back at Henry Fields- the douche lacrosse player who assaulted Stiles. I immediately wanted in- they let me too, since I knew some pretty evil combinations of chemicals…let's just say that some of the plans we had were NOT at all pleasant.

Meanwhile, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Stiles, were all planning a prank attack on Mr Harris. It was Isaac's idea- us girls wanted in but McCall insisted on some type of 'male bonding only' thing. Those sexists. Anyway, I had a peak at their plans- they involved a shit load of glitter, pink, frilly costumes, and voice recordings from someone pretending to be Harris' Lover. It actually seemed quite genius. They were planning some type of, what they called, 'Operation: Attack of Mr Harris' Ex', where they sent Harris flowers, chocolates, gift baskets and voice recordings in from Mr Harris' '_ex-boyfriend' _played by Scott- all these gifts delivered in front of the class- anonymously by a guy dressed as cupid. It would ruin his demeanour of Satan, and just make him look totally laughable. It was going to be gold.

The next group of memories, the last group, was found were it had all started. In the woods, where the evil witches attacked Stiles.

"Guess this is the end guys." Stiles said, as we plunged into darkness.

_Stiles was in his room- researching on his laptop like always- when his widow slid up and Isaac, Erica and Boyd walked through._

_Stiles had headphones in- blaring what sounded like 'My Chemical Romance', so he still hadn't noticed them yet as Erica slinked over to him and placed he hands calmly on his shoulders._

_Stiles shrieked like a girl._

_"What the fuck are you guys doing here!?" he asked, once he had calmed down._

_"Movie night." Isaac said calmly, holding up Season One and Two of Sherlock and shrugging._

_Stiles gave them all an 'are you serious look' and then sighed. "Fiiiine."_

_The scene changed._

_"Scott and Allsion sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Stiles was singing._

_"How old are you again Stiles?" Allison asked as she curled closer to Scott where they were on the couch._

_"I think he's about 4." Scott responded with a grin._

_"Hey! I'm at LEAST 6 and a half!" Stiles glared, and then, "First comes love, then comes marriage-"_

_"STILES!" Scott and Allison yelled._

_The cute memory changed._

_"Yoghurt I do love you." Stiles was whispering heartfelt to a tub of yoghurt- on his knees. He was at school and he looked about ten. Scott just sat by rolling his eyes._

_"I love the way you taste- and the way you look. I love all your flavours- except the one with those yucky apricot chunks- those can go to Hell. And I love your cute little lid." He said, his eyes tearing up dramatically._

_"But OH! How it must end dear yoghurt. For today- how it is a sad day, filled with hunger and recess time blues. I have come to love you sweet yoghurt- but I must now devour your beautiful creamy deliciousness!" Stiles started sobbing dramatically as he ripped open the lid. What the Hell. _

_The scene changed again._

_"BUT LYDIA I LOOOVE YOU!"_

_"Stiles go away."_

_The scene changed._

_"Dude, you are like literally cold blooded."_

_"Shut up Stilinski." Jackson said._

_"Hey Jackson- if you can't get it up in bed- does it mean you have 'a-reptile dysfunction'? " Stiles asked._

_Stiles ran away as Jackson chased after him._

_The scene changed again._

_"Deeeereeek! I'm hungry Derek!" Stiles was saying as he and Derek were driving in the car._

_"Can we stop for food pleeeease?"_

_"No."_

_"But I'm huuungry."_

_"Stiles shut up."_

_Stiles pouted, and batted his eyelashes- but it didn't work since Derek was focused on the road and not even looking at him._

_"If we don't stop for food I'm singing 'Who let the Dog's out again'."_

_Derek immediately pulled over at the next roadhouse,_

_The scene changed._

_"Dude- what's going on with you and Danny?" Scott was asking- and that is something I also really wanted to know._

_"Oh ah- we did it a couple times." Stiles said, blushing and ducking his head._

_"Did it as in…"_

_"Yes Scott as in that!" Stiles said._

_"Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were gay!?" Scott asked- looking betrayed._

_"Uhh- well I didn't really know till like now? And I swing all round actually. Gender judgement free."_

_"And Danny?" Scott asked._

_"Nothing serious. That was just a thing. We're just friends now- he thinks I'm too much of a dork and I don't see him in a romantic light so it didn't really work out you know?" Stiles asked._

_"Not really."_

_"We cool?"_

_"Yeah totally, why wouldn't we be?"_

_"Just didn't want you afraid I'd get a crush on you or something. I mean we're bro's- that'd be wrong on so many levels." Stiles said and Scott laughed along with him._

_The memory changed._

_Stiles looked about three years old. He had freckles and a large gap in his teeth- he was adorable and playing with a toy plane._

_"Brrrrrraaahhhhhr!" He said as the plane crashed into the ground, he mimed the people falling out and screaming._

_"Yeah- okay enough with the plane bud." His dad said- coming over to take it away looking slightly disturbed._

_"But dad!"_

_The scene changed for the final and last time._

_"Scott." Stiles was saying._

_"Yeah bud?"_

_"You are such a dorkywolf."_

_"Ahh..thanks?"_

_Then blackness overtook me._


	11. Epilogue: Stiles POV

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue, Stiles POV**

Cersei Lannister was so fucking surprised when her witchy spells no longer worked on us (courtesy of some hex bags from Deaton). I had total fun watching the pack run her and her hoard of stupid witches out of town- it was hilarious.

I finally remembered Lydia, which was a plus. And I got hugs all round- even from Jackson, Derek and Peter.

The whole ordeal seemed to have made the pack closer- which they totally had ME to thank for thank you very much!

I just wished it hadn't taken so God Dammed long and so much lying to my dad- especially on Scott's part, poor guy.

It finally felt like a big weight was being lifted off of my shoulders- with all my secrets being out in the open.

Well, all except for one.

* * *

I visited Derek's new loft about a week after we ran Cersei Lannister out of town. We still hadn't talked about everything that had gone down- not like I had with the others, but I knew that was because Derek wasn't exactly the talkative type.

I went there- not because I had to- but because I wanted to.

All those secrets that were free? The pack knowing? It felt good. Now one last secret needed to be shared- to the person it mattered to the most, no matter the outcome.

So there I was sitting on Derek's couch and shifting nervously, having just told him how absolutely, terribly, hopelessly, I was in love with his sourwolf ass- and he was just frozen- staring at me.

"I know you don't say much Derek. But you could say something now- you know, 'cause I'm freaking out here. Just let me down easy and it'll be all fine and I'll go home and- mmmhp!-"

Derek was kissing me. Yep, with his actual lips- and I totally had not pictured it going that way- I pictured rejection- major rejection, but OH THIS WAS SOOO MUCH BETTER!

His lips were surprisingly soft and wet- different from what I'd imagined- not that I'd imagined or anything. And he caressed my face with a gentleness I didn't know he was capable of, his stubble brushed against my chin as he pushed into me and when he pulled away he had this look of such _adoration _in his eyes- and it was for me!

"I love you too. Idiot." He said, and we went back to kissing- which I was totally cool with.

Maybe I could thank Cersei Lannister one day, for giving me this- if I ever saw her evil but again.

THE EEEENNNND!

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**OMG I didn't have to use italics in this chapter! That's a first!**


End file.
